Owned
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: In a world of legal slavery, gladiators, and old politics. Santana Lopez is finally old enough to a get a pet of her own. She can't wait to show up her friends with the best pet ever. Though she never planned on falling for her pet and losing herself in a web of confusion, lies, and love. (Edit/rewrite) (Pezberry, One!Sided Quinntana, Firece, Klaine)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In a world of legal slavery, gladiators, and old politics. Santana Lopez is finally old enough to a get a pet of her own. She can't wait to show up her friends with the best pet ever. Though she never planned on falling for her pet and losing herself in a web of confusion, lies, and love.

**Rating: **Starts out T will change to M.

**About the world: **In this story slavery is not determined by race but more by wealth and who you were born to. Most families, such as the Fabray's, Hummel's, and Lopez's, are royals and have never had a history of slavery. Other families such as the Berry's are just surnames given to slaves by the trainers. Male slaves are raised up to 12 and then put on the market and girl slaves are kept until 15 then put on the market.

**Warning:**This is a slave!fic so there will people obvious slave terms used. Referring to slaves as pets, "it" or "thing", and punishment is the norm for slave owners. Some slaves are treated as objects and nothing more while other slaves are treated quite better. Slaves are not allowed to attend school as students but they can be tutored by the owners. Teens that own slaves can have their slaves come to school with them and sit in class or in the slave quarters during the day.

**Update: **This is almost a total rewrite. More detail and hopefully it flows better. Old readers, hi there welcome back to the world of legal slavery, new readers, welcome, there is wine and women. (old readers can have some wine and women too.)

**00000**

She was finally 16, that meant two things, she could finally and legally drive a car and purchase a slave. She could careless about the driving, her papi and her best friends' fathers were on the senate and no one was going to give her a ticket. She had been driving since she was 14, a sweet 16 car was not on her mind. What was, however, was finally getting a pet. She was determined to own the best pet to ever exist. She wasn't allowed to purchase a boy, her father made that very clear but she didn't want a boy anyway. She wanted a girl, a girl her age. So far every potential purchase had been thwarted. The girls had either been too tall, too blonde, too short, or too something or another. She had a look in her head and she knew the other markets were not going to have the pet she want. Her Sunday trip was coming to a close at the last and most expensive pet store in Lima. She walked through the store looking in the cages.

"Santana, sweetie, we've been doing this for over two hours now. Can you just pick one? Look at her, she's..."

"Skinny, she's too skinny." Santana crossed her arms, "Papi, you're being rude. Don't rush me."

He sighed, "Santana, sugar pie, I have a plane to catch."

"Papi..."

She stopped in front of a glass cage where one slave sat in the corner. She had brown hair, huge doe eyes, and she was wearing a tattered slave dress, brown with a gold star. She was pure and innocent, Santana wanted her.

"Papi, I want her."

He leaned up to look at the price, "How about that mustang you've always wanted?"

"Papi! No, I want her."

"She's the same amount as that cherry red mustang. We can get the car. She's that same as amount as a whole entire car and so little."

Santana sighed, "Mami said to buy which ever one I wanted. Plus I've been on honor roll since grades counted. I'll throw a temper tantrum that you have never seen."

He sighed, he never told her no and meat it. But the slave was the same amount as a hole entire car. He nodded and walked over to purchase his princess her new pet. Santana grinned walking up to the cage.

"Stand up pet, I want to look at you."

She stood, "Yes mistress."

"Name and trainers?"

"Rachel Berry trained by Hiram and Leroy Berry of Columbus."

Santana moved back as the owner unlocked the door, he jerked Rachel out which made Santana glare and her dad held on to the back of her shirt. When the owner went to collar her she smacked her, she had had enough of him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Collars are regulation."

"No, come along pet."

"Yes mistress."

She followed Santana out the store, Freddie watched his daughter.

"Apologies, my daughter is very...headstrong."

He nodded, "No apologies Praetor. My daughter turns 16 tomorrow."

"May the Gods bless you."

Freddie smiled as he waited for the receipt, Freddie Lopez was a well respected man in all of Ohio. He was a kind and gentle man, which surprised most that made contact with him considering the amount of power he held. He was still under Russell Fabray, not that he minded because they had been best friends since childhood.

"She is headstrong sir, very headstrong."

"My daughter can handle it."

"I am certain she can sir."

Freddie shakes his hand, "Tell your daughter I said happy birthday, her pet is on me."

"Gratitude."

Freddie walked out and went over to the car where Santana was buckling in Rachel. He sighed, she wasn't mature enough for a pet, it drove him mad. His wife, Maribel, insisted that they follow protocol and allow her a pet. He suggested a puppy, Santana almost cried he desire for a pet came from loneliness just like her brother. He traveled often and his wife followed, almost always uninvited. He caved when she promised to not get attached but as he watched her he felt like she was going to break her promise.

"Let's go home kitten."

Santana shook her head, "No, she needs clothes."

"Pumpkin, we don't dress them up."

She crossed her arms petulantly, "Quinn dresses her pet up. Papi, she needs clothes."

"Then give me your card."

**Owned**

Freddie ran his fingers over his bald head as he stopped in front of Quinn's house, he cursed the day Russell spoiled his daughter so much that Santana didn't feel spoiled enough. Santana got out the car and Rachel followed quickly.

"I love you papi."

"I love you too Kitten."

He pulled off and Rachel follow Santana up the walk way. Santana had dressed her in skinny jeans and a white shirt. Santana run the doorbell then looked at Rachel, smoothing her hair down. Rachel wasn't used to being fussed over by anyone, but Santana seemed hell bent on making sure she was perfect.

"Do not speak unless spoken to."

"Yes mistress."

"It's Santana around her or alone. That's what she lets her pet do, call her Quinn."

The door opened and a tall blond stood there, her hair was in a messy pony tail, she was wearing red pants with 'Cheerio' down the side and her shirt said, 'Property of Quinn'.

"Brittany, go fetch Quinn."

"Okay." She smiled closing the door.

Santana groaned kicking the door, "She always does this."

She continued complaining until the door opened, Santana walked in motioning for Rachel to follow. Rachel looked around the home with her eyes wide, she had never seen something so grand in her life. When they were led up the steps and into the bedroom, she was amazed. It was the size of a living room in a regular sized house with a large circle bed in the room. Quinn laid back in her bed, Brittany immediately took the position of big spoon as Santana sat down in a chair, Rachel sat at her feet.

"This is my pet Rachel, Rachel say hello."

"Hello."

Quinn stared, "You bought a midget."

"Shut up Fabray."

"Are you a midget?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel shook her head in annoyance, "No."

Santana laughed rubbing her head in approval of the attitude she gave Quinn. Though the look in Quinn's eyes concerned her, she knew that Quinn didn't approve of the attitude. Brittany took her hand and she softened. Santana let out a breath, she would be sure to correct Rachel later.

"She's from the Berry farm like Kurt's boy. They're breed for loyalty there." Santana gave her a smug look.

Quinn shrugged, "All the Berry stock is good for is dolls. Isn't that right Brittany?"

"Yes." She chuckled.

Santana was about to protest when the doorbell rang. Brittany jumped up and ran out.

"Let them in this time." Quinn sat up, "I suppose it's a nice looking pet. She is a little adorable."

Santana swelled with pride, "I know that."

Brittany walked in sitting in the bed putting her head in Quinn's lap. Kurt walked in with Blaine close behind him. Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine stood beside the arm waving and smiling at Rachel. She grinned and waved back then covered her head quickly so Santana pulled her hair.

"Unless a human speaks to you. Not a pet." Santana rubbed her head, "I'll be clearer next time."

Rachel nodded, "Yes Santana, apologies."

"Awh look how cute she is." Kurt cooed, "Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie? You are." He smiled, "Blaine do you know who this is?"

"Yes master, she is my twin sister."

Kurt clapped, "Exciting. Santana, tell her to come here."

"Rachel."

Rachel walked over and smiled at Blaine and Kurt doing a curtsey. Kurt smiled doing a spinning motion and Rachel did the turn and grinned.

Kurt nodded, "Excellent purchase. You should have told me you have a sister. I've always wanted a set."

"Apologies." Blaine frowned.

"No use in crying over spilled milk." Kurt looked at Rachel, "You may sit."

Rachel sat in the floor causing Santana to laugh loudly, "Over here dwarf."

Rachel blushed and scurried over to Santana practically hugging her leg. She gave her a soft smile before petting her head gently. Quinn made a face, babying a new slave could only mean trouble. It was months of training Brittany before she even allowed the girl to come into her bedroom. Quinn started out a very strict mistress, she had Brittany in a slave room and on a schedule that followed hers to the T. Eventually she loosened the reigns, but she didn't start out. Her parents always told he the same thing, slaves at treated as product, not human. Kurt on the other hand looked surprised, Santana was a straight up bitch to everyone and anything. Hell he watched how she treated Puck's pet Finn but apparently her slave was the exception. Must have been how tiny she was, that was the only logical reason to her being this way. He told her that there was no reason to be so stiff like Quinn, she was a Fabray and therefore a bad example to follow.

"I saw Mercedes, she's buying one today after the incident with the last one." Kurt shuddered.

Quinn scoffed, "Good riddance. That stupid slave trying to runaway and in a car no less."

"Could you imagine the lashing he had survived the accident?" Santana shook her head.

She didn't miss how Rachel scooted in closer. Rachel couldn't imagine leaving her mistress, where would she go? Her mistress seemed to be a good one, even though she seemed slightly spoiled and like a brat. A little bratty but all teen slave owners were very bratty. She heard a rumor that once upon a time teens couldn't own slaves because the age and maturity levels. They didn't know how to punish, they lacked boundaries, and they got bored easy and would swap out too may times. She scooted in closer chancing a look at her brother, he was very well clothed and fed. He didn't even look like a slave but neither did Brittany, they looked free. Rachel's stomach growled catching Santana's attention.

"When were you last fed?"

Rachel shrugged, "Monday….Santana."

"That won't do, that man is horrible. You know he tried to collar her."

Quinn nodded, "It's the law after purchase."

"Quite necessary actually." Kurt added, "Everyone knows that."

She rolled her eyes, "No collars for her. I like her neck she doesn't need collar marks." Santana stood, "Come on Tiny, say goodbye."

Rachel stood, "Goodbye."

Santana walked out with Rachel staying close directly behind her.

"She's going to spoil it."

Kurt smirked, "Is someone a little jealous?"

"Shut up Kurt."

He stood, lightly nudging Blaine's head out the way as he sat on the bed, "You are. You knew she was getting a girl."

"I don't care Kurt."

Kurt smirked at her, "You so care, wait until I tell Puck."

"You gossipy queen."

"Yes I am, I'm telling Cedes too."

Quinn glared and resisted the urge to take his phone and break it, Kurt was a dear friend to her but he talked too much because he had to know absolutely everything. She looked at Brittany sleeping and decided to drop it, she didn't want to wake her girl.

**Owned**

After feeding Rachel, which was almost humorous when she watched the girl's mouth drop when she realized she could eat what she wanted. She immediately said no meat, she said it made her sick and Santana figured it was probably ill prepared so she understood. That didn't stop her from eating steak but she didn't stop Rachel from eating salad. She did think it was odd for her to get salad when she could have anything special made. Santana opened her bedroom door and pointed Rachel inside before closing it.

"You'll sleep on the air mattress. Also you are not to leave my side for anything unless I say."

"Yes mistress…Santana."

"I want you to wake up before me so my clothes are out and you can run my bath, I need to be up by four and out of here by five, Cheerio practice." Santana sat in the bed turning on the TV, "Any questions?"

Rachel nodded, wishing she had a notepad, "What clothes?"

"Cheerio uniforms." She stared at her nails, "Anything else?"

Rachel fidgeted for a moment, "Two."

"Well ask."

"Why am I not allowed to cook?"

"We have help for that you are my pet. When I eat you eat it would be all kinds of backwards to have you cook and serve me. I hate eating alone." Santana looked at her, "Second question."

"Why do you like my neck?"

Santana shrugged, "You get to ask a new question."

Rachel gave her a confused look then looked down, she was almost certain that was the second question. She furrowed her brow and looked at Santana who was watching in amusement.

"It meas I'm not going to answer that question and take this chance to make me forgot you asked."

Rachel nodded, "Um...can I give you a hug?"

Santana stood there looking at her, she made a face and bit her bottom lip. She had no idea how to respond so she nodded slightly. Rachel grinned and moved in hugging her tightly, Santana stiffened then patted her on the back quickly. Rachel let go and smiled as she walked over to the air mattress sitting down. Santana got into her bed and stared at her pet until she looked at her.

"Yes Mistress?" Rachel's eyes got wide when Santana quirked an eyebrow, "I mean Santana."

Santana nodded, "It's fine pet."

"Why do you call me a pet?"

Santana shrugged, "I got you from a pet store."

"Isn't a dog a pet?"

Santana shook her head, "I'm not responsible enough for a dog."

"Santana, I'm an entire person." Rachel stared at her.

"Yeah but you're a small person and you can mostly take care of yourself. All I have to do is feed you, you're like a cat."

Rachel's mouth dropped, "I am not a cat."

"You can bathe yourself, you know how to use a bathroom, you can get your own food, and you have very nice hair." Santana shrugged, "Logical."

Rachel stared at her but didn't say anything at all. She didn't trust herself to speak after being compared to a fucking cat. An actual cat.

"Did I offend you?"

"Well...who wants to be a cat?"

"Fine." Santana smirked, "I'll call you Puppy from own."

"Santana."

"Turn off the light Puppy."

"Mistress."

Santana threw a pillow, "I won't miss again."

Rachel walked over turning off the light then got back in her bed.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Puppy."

**Owned**

The next morning Rachel woke early being sure to have everything ready for Santana as she requested the night previously. She had the clothes hanging up on the closet door and the bath ran already for her. Taking a looking at the clock she walked over to the bed starring at her sleeping mistress in wonder and awe hoovering her hand over the Latina girls body then retracted it, how exactly was suppose to wake this girl? Would touching her be grounds for punishment? She seemed OK with it yesterday but Rachel was pretty sure she was just trying to show up the blond girl. Hesitating for another 2 minutes she furrowed her brow when Santana stirred and jumped back.

"Mistress?"

"Go away!"

"Forgive me but it's 4:00 mistress."

Santana groaned, "I don't give a flying fuck what time it is."

"Should I leave?" She was completely confused, she didn't like confusion. She hated it so much she couldn't keep the edge out her voice when she spoke.

Santana sat up sleepily, "Come close pet."

Rachel moved close and Santana whacked her on the head as she got out the bed rubbing her eyes walking into the bathroom. Rachel held her head and glared at her mistress before looking back down immediately. Santana poked her head out the bathroom expectantly looking at Rachel who hurried across the floor looking at Santana. A dark blush covered her cheeks when she realized that Santana was undressing in front of her. She closed her eyes even though she heard her mistress laughing she couldn't help it. Rachel never seen a mistress naked, of course she had seen other slaves naked but that was normal since they all showered together but this was a mistress. Santana cleared her throat and Rachel opened her eyes watching her mistress, now in the tub covered by bubbles.

"How may I help you mistress?"

"Get in with me."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't like to bathe alone now get in." Santana sighed, "I don't want to make this a command. This tub is big enough for 5. I know I've had 5 people in here. 2 got pregnant, same father and everything. It was quite the scandal and mami almost took the tub." She shrugged, "Get in."

Rachel stared at her starting to strip down then stood there walking over to the tub she got in sitting away from Santana, her nerves very apparent. Santana smirked and started to laugh before going under water and coming back up. Rachel watched her intently, she could see the stunning beauty of her mistress even soaked, covered in bath bubbles, and no make up. Rachel appreciated beauty just as much as the next person and Santana was gorgeous. Her eyes, her full lips, and her hair that Rachel really wanted to reach out and touch. She really wanted to feel the softness of it and she wondered if it would get tangled in her fingers.

"Pet, are you listening to me?"

"Apologies." Rachel blushed, "My mind started wander."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Come wash my back, tell me something interesting."

She moved around to wash her back, she wasn't exactly sure what she could tell her, she didn't have anything interesting to share.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything interesting."

Santana sighed, "Really? Too bad you don't come preinstalled with entertainment."

Rachel frowned but continued washing her back, she was not a thing, there was no preinstallation and she felt as if Santana should know that but she didn't want to get whacked on the head again. Once she finished she moved around and Santana smiled at her leaving back in the water.

"Bathe and then go get ready, make sure my gym bag is ready, and put my school books together."

"Yes Santana."

She washed quickly and got out the tub heading into the bedroom, she pulled on the clothes that her mistress had gotten for her. Rachel was pretty happy that she didn't have to wear a collar, she always believed that the barcode tattoo was good enough, not too mention the painful insertion of the chip. When Santana walked into the room she looked up, her heart stopped as she watched her mistress drop the robe starting to get dressed. Rachel turned her back and picked up the gym bag and Santana's book bag. Her mistress laughed walking by her wearing a Cheerio uniform and her hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Come on Puppy, I have to pick up Quinn. My turn to drive." She grinned looking at Rachel, "Always wear your seatbelt."

**Owned**

She was right, Rachel gripped the seatbelt until her knuckles turned white and when she whipped into the driveweay she had never been happier in her life. Santana laid on the horn and leaned out the window when the door was opened.

"Bring your ass Tubbers!"

Quinn opened the door, "Stop blowing the dam horn! People are sleeping!"

Santana laid on the horn until Quinn came out with Brittany, when they got in the car Quinn smacked her arm as Santana pulled out the driveway.

"Seat belt Britt."

Brittany put on her seat belt and Santana started speeding down the street.

Quinn glared, "You're going to kill us."

"I am not."

"If I end up in a wheelchair, again, because of you I will kill you."

Santana slowed down, "That was an accident."

"Well I would hope so."

Santana and Quinn had an interesting relationship, they had dated before and it didn't last long. They teneded to still act like a couple which no one ever said anything about, it was something to accept. Quinn and Santana were off limits because they belonged to one another. Even though Quinn was legally bethrothed to Puck she was still single and a lesbian. Puck did nothing for her, she could barely stomach having to have his child. He was a great friend but horrible husband material. Santana slammed on breaks and got out the car quickly, slamming the door. Rachel quickly followed and held held Santana's gym bag, Santana grabbed and petted her on top of the head and Rachel glared before ducking her head. Santana laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Santana, stop playing with _it _and lets go. We're _late_."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany, watch her."

"Don't boss her around." Quinn looked at Brittany, "Watch her."

Santana turned around, "That's what I said."

"Yes, but she's mine and not yours." Quinn grabbed her hand, "Hurry up."

Rachel watched before following Brittany to the stands, passing other slaves tied to the poles, and to sit beside Blaine. Blaine smiled at her resisting the urge to hug her, he wasn't sure on Santana's touching rules. Some masters did not allow others to touch their slave, and they would punish you if you did. He didn't want to be punished, he had heard about the Lopez family punishments, Maribel was the thing nightmares were made of. Brittany sat down, tugging Rachel down beside her, they held hands in the car when Santana was speeding and she didn't yell at her so she assumed it was okay. Santana was like her second mistress because she told her what to do and all Quinn did was repeat it. Every single day, Santana would boss her around and Quinn would confirm that Brittany had to do it. It was nothing big just little things like making her a sandwich, making her leave the room so she could kiss Quinn, or just telling her instructions that Quinn should be giving.

"Do you like her?" Blaine smiled, "Is she mean?"

Rachel shook her head, "She's acutally really nice. I think she's really pretty."

"She is pretty." Brittany nodded, "But she's mean."

Blaine nodded, "Pretty mean, she's nice to us though."

"Because of Kurt and Quinn." Brittany looked at Rachel, "They're the unholy trinity."

Rachel stared, "What's that?"

"The three richest, prettiest, and most powerful people in school." Blaine stated with a grin, "Lord Hummel is on the senate and so is Lord Lopez, he's the Praetor."

Brittany grinned, "But Lord Fabray is at the top of food chain. And they're all best friends, like our owners." She nudged her shoulder, "We're the good slaves."

"What does that mean?"

Blaine leaned up, "We don't get tied to poles and we get to wear real clothes. See, the senate is all about fair treatment, though they'll beat you if you mess up, but their family slaves are always dressed appropriately."

"And Kurt thinks you look cute in bow ties."

Blaine blushed making Brittany and Rachel laugh, she wondered if her brother had to sleep wit Kurt and she wondered the samething about Brittany. She was scared that her owner would be a boy but when it was Santana that bratted her way into getting the one she want she was happy. She watched Santana stand on top of the pryamid before it topples over. Rachel started to stand but Brittany pulled her back down shaking her head.

"You should have gotten a balance implant Lopez! I should put you on the very bottom or better yet have Quinn stand on your head!" Sue yelled through the megaphone, "What was that Fabray?"

Quinn groaned, "I told Santana to get her ASS out MY face!"

"Go shower you peasants!"

The Cheerio's ran off the field and Rachel looked at Brittany and Blaine.

"That was rude."

Brittany nodded, "She's crazy, she tried to shoot Quinn out of a canon and Quinn told her dad and he tried to do something but Sue made him come to a deal of some kind. She only used the canon once."

"That girl almost died."

Rachel sat there, she was suddenly very concerned for her mistress.

**Owned**

"I'm not going to get shot out of a canon. Hold still." Santana unzipped her book bag and started swapping out books, "Ask me if I'm sure again I'll smack you with a ruler."

Rachel's eyes got wide and she looked down, Santana put her fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"Come on, glee is the last thing today then we're going to Puck's. You can talk to him but not his pet. I don't like him."

Rachel put the bag on and started to follow her, "Yes, Santana."

"You take really good notes. I got sick of doing it." Santana walked through the hall, people moving out of her way, "My grades are important to me. But taking notes, I'd rather do something else. Like sleep or text."

Rachel smiled, "You're very smart."

"Thank you pet."

Rachel frowned slightly, she was not fond of being called 'pet' it was quite insulting. At least being called 'Puppy' was bareable and cute. But no, she was getting called 'pet'. Santana led her into the choir room and sat down, she pointed at her feet and Rachel took off the bag sitting down. Santana put a hand on top of her head as Quinn walked in with Brittany behind her, Brittany sat down first then she sat in her lap. Kurt was soon behind them with Blaine, he sat down and Blaine sat at his feet beside Rachel.

"Mercedes has a hot new slave." Kurt fanned himself, "The boy is gorgeous and shirtless."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't care."

"Neither do I." Quinn looked down at her book.

Mercedes walked in with a blond boy behind her, she sat with 'The Unholy Trinity' and pointed to Sam.

"His name is Sam, he trained gladiators and he can cook. Sexy." Mercedes smirked then looked at Rachel, "Is that one yours Santana?"

Santana nodded, "Her name is Rachel, she's a house slave. I'm assuming, she's so small, I can't see her working in a field. Puppy, have you ever worked a farm?"

"A few times." She crossed her arms, "I'm not that small."

Santana laughed, "That's hilarious." She looked Sam over, "Nice, very nice. Maybe this one won't run away."

"Girl, I told my parents that he was a runner. They didn't listen, that's on them." Mercedes shrugged, "I didn't like him anyway. He was boring and uselss."

Quinn looked at her, "You should have gotten a girl."

"No." Mercedes shook her head, "They didn't have any good choices. I mean, I've seen that one before." She pointed to Rachel, "But she was being a little brat."

Santana stared at her and Rachel blushed looking down, she knew that Mercedes looked familiar. There were only three times that Rachel had misbehaved in the market, she was very obediant but she could only take so much. The man's idea of feeding her, so he could break her, was by giving her barely anything and spilling her water on the ground. On day he poured it on her and she threw her food in his face. He didn't feed her for a week but her cage mate shared late at night when he was gone.

Santana looked up, "Oh well, I'll train her right. Just wait."

"Just giving you a heads up."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Not all of us have a hand picked option."

"I do." Quinn turned a page in her book, "I had 5 brought in that fit my desires and I picked Brittany."

Santana glared, "I was talking to Mercedes. Her family owns the shipping industry."

"I'm know you were talking to her and I'm aware that her family owns the shipping industry." Quinn looked up, "I'm just saying, I had the option."

Before Santana could reply Mr. Schue walked into the room and looked around his smile slowly fading as he saw the slaves. He was a well known slave sympathizer, in the sense he wanted to free them, and he was an outcast because of it. He knew he couldn't make them leave, it was against the law and the people who could snap their fingers and have him put into slavery were sittting in his chior room.

"Guys..."

"What up bitches?" Puck walked into the room, "Sorry I'm late Schue, Finn had an accident."

Finn walked in behind Puck with a large band-aid on his forehead and walking with a limp.

"Jesus, what did you do Puckerman?"

Puck sat down, "He fell down the bleachers on lunch, I sent him up there to grab my coat and he just tripped. Sit down."

Finn sat behind his chair and Puck nodded toward Mr. Schue who started talking about Nationals. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman gave from a family of gladiator trainers, they worked their way to the top and never came. Mercedes' family ran the company that controlled the trades and determined who and who wasn't sold into slavery. It was a lucartive business. She got all the benifits and did none of the work.

"Guys, I know it's legal to have slaves in here but at least give them chairs."

Quinn flipped a page in her book, "Brittany's in a chair, William."

The kids snickered at Quinn's blantant disrespect for their teacher as he stared at her, he couldn't give her detention and he couldn't say something back. Santana plucked her and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." She looked at Santana, "Happy?"

Santana, "Yes. Besides we all know that sympathizers and their opinions don't matter."

The kids laughed this time, Mr. Schue felt his face grow hot, the two girls always pushed him over the edge and pissed him off, it was like they took turned belittling him. Santana would make Quinn apologize then Santana would make her own personal comment.

"Can I finish?" He looked around, "Give them the option."

"Puppy likes her seat, don't you?"

Rachel nodded, "I do."

"Because you commanded her to do so."

Santana glared, "You grew up with a slave, you went to New York and came back with a warped mind state. Get over it. No one wants to hear your shit."

"Go to the office."

Santana rolled her eyes, "See you guys in 3 days. Come to my house instead, papi just finished the movie room. Mercedes, you come too."

"See you later girl."

"Come on pet."

Rachel stood up and grabbed Santana's bag and followed her out the room.

"Where are you, we, going for three days?"

Santana looked at her, "I'm getting suspended. Unlike Quinn's dad, my papi won't buy me out of suspension."

"Does this happen often?"

"I've been suspended 32 times this year, but I have a 4.0 and I never miss a day unless I'm suspended." Santana looked at her, "Wait out here, I'll be back in a second."

Santana walked into the office and sat down across from Figgins with her arms crossed, he pulled out a folder and took out her suspension from writing across the top.

"Was it William?"

"It was."

He sighed, "Cussing?"

"Yes."

"You know the drill." He handed her the paper.

She grabbed it and stood up, "3 day suspension and dentention for 2 days when I get back. Which is so excessive because I'm already suspended but I know you're gonna say it's so I can keep up with my school work but whatever. See you later."

Santana walked out the office and Rachel followed her out the parking lot.

"That was quick."

Santana shrugged, "We have a routine."

**Owned**

Rachel sat on her mattress with Brittany and Blaine watching Santana, Kurt, and Quinn talk about school. Rachel was amused by the way they interacted with one another, throwing out insults and saying things that would lead her to believe they were, in fact, not friends at all. But apparently this was how friends behaved. The door opened and Mercedes walked back inside after a phone call, Sam closed the door behind and stood there awkwardly.

"Sam, sit with the others."

Sam walked over sitting on the mattress with the slaves as Mercedes sat in the bed with the trinity. Quinn leaned back against the headboard playing with Santana's hair as Kurt continue his story, she wasn't listening she just continued to look at Santana as she stared at Kurt. Quinn leaned down kissing her forehead softly and Santana smiled looking at her then put her attention back on Kurt. Quinn ran her handdown to Santana's thigh gripping lightly, Santana smacked her hand and sat up.

"Stop it." She leaned back against her.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It never gets old to watch you two. But I am in the middle of telling you about Sue and Emma."

"We know they're fucking." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Now get out."

Santana looked over her shoulder, "Stop it." She looked at them, "Breadstix tonight, maybe about 8?"

"Gives us time to get pampered." Kurt stood up, "Come on 'Cedes, slaves."

They walked out with their slaves behind them.

Santana moved away from Quinn, "Go home."

"Why?"

"I wanna spend time with my pet."

Quinn got out the bed, "Whatever, come on Britt."

"Bye Rachel. See you later."

"Bye Brittany."

Quinn glared at Santana before walking out the room with Brittany, slamming the door. Santana rolled her eyes, when Quinn touched her or got to...close she wanted space between them. Quinn broke her heart, they could hold hands and every once in a while kiss but when Quinn got affectionate it brought back bad memories. She looked at Rachel watching her stare at the TV with intense confusion on her face, Santana sat up in the bed and looked at the screen. There was nothing going on, just two characters making eye contact to an over dreamatic song and some voiceover.

"Puppy, what is it?"

"I don't understand, why won't they kiss?"

Santana stared at her, "They can't. They're dating other people."

"This is stupid. They're in love." Rachel shook her head, "Strange."

Santana smirked, "It's acting."

"I wonder if her slave watches this...are all slaves allowed to watch?"

"No, some slaves sleep in the slave quaters." Santana shrugged, "All they get is a blanket. And she doesn't have a slave. She's from New York, against the whole thing. They'd rather have homeless people litter the streets."

Rachel nodded, she had always dreamed of being somewhere without slavery, but that wasn't her luck. She was born to a woman that was in slavery and raised up to age 5 then sent to start slave training. She never had a moment of freedom or blissful ignorance, she had always known she was a slave, her birther told her that she needed to know and accept her place. But when she learned of freedom and about New York and how she could be a star that was all she wanted but she didn't try to think about it too much, it made her sad.

Santana looked at her, "Do you wanna read or something?"

"Whatever you want to do." Rachel looked at her then back at the TV, "She's kissing someone else."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "You wanna watch this?"

"Do you?"

"Stop that, just answer the question."

Rachel nodded quickly, "Yes, Santana this is the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"Right." Santana scoffed, "This is season one, just wait. It gets worse."

"Could I watch it up there with you?"

Santana stared then nodded stiffly as Rachel got in the bed and laid down putting her head in Santana's lap. Santana stared at her before reaching down and playing with her hair. This wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is the second chapter. Gonna be around the same length as the first. A lot more slave interaction going on here and more explanations on how certain things work.

Hope everyone is enjoying the rewrite/edit

**Owned**

When they got to Breadstix, the only place in town that allowed slaves inside, in the basement of course, Santana went to sit with her friends after leaving Rachel in care of Brittany. Something that Brittany was proud of, it showed that the masters and mistresses trusted her enough to leave her in charge of their pets. In the basement Rachel felt nothing but fear surrounded by the large group of slaves. She found salvation in having Brittany beside her holding her hand leading her over to the other slaves they were allowed around. Blaine, Sam, and Finn even though Rachel knew she wasn't suppose to speak to him because of Santana's warning. That was the one time Santana seemed to darken around Rachel when she told her to not let Finn touch her and if he spoke she was to ignore him. Not wanting to disappoint her mistress she knew that listening was the only option she had. Unless she wanted her mistress to have her punished or worse put out in the street without protection. Brittany sat down pulling Rachel down beside her with Sam sitting across from her between Blaine and Finn.

Rachel looked around watching the other slaves sitting in the floor and eating the little bit of food they had in front of them. They were sitting around a table like a few other slaves but they were further away. She felt so lucky because she had been purchased by someone with some power and that wanted their slave to be healthy.

"This place is so...different." Rachel looked around, "What's over there?"

Brittany looked across the room, "That's where the gladiators eat at. We never go over there. Gladiators are dangerous."

"Why?"

Blaine looked at her, "Murders and rapist. Legend is that the first gladiator was born to a vengeful Goddess when she was raped by a group of slaves before murdered her family."

"That makes no sense." Rachel stared at him, "Why would she create more evil if it ruined her life?'

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, that's dumb. The real story is that gladiators were bred from a slave girl raped by several beast and gave birth to a monster that would fight in the illegal..."

"They kill for entertainment." Brittany shook her head, "There is no great story."

Rachel smiled at Brittany, "You're version is a lot less scary."

"You're pretty."

Finn smiled at her and Rachel just looked down, she didn't think her mistress would hear about it later, but she didn't want to take that chance. Finn reached across and Sam slammed his fork into the table, right beside Finn's hand.

"Lady Lopez has a rule about you Hudson, don't touch her."

Finn stared at him, "Watch it pretty boy, I'll hurt you."

"Touch her and you'll know about hurting."

Sam glared at him and Finn stood up walking to another table, he looked at Rachel and smiled before starting to eat his meal again. Sam had been given very clear instructions on Rachel, Mercedes told him that she was to be watched around boys like Finn just in case he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. She also told him that Rachel was new, just like him, therefore they were going to be great friends. Rachel moved to sit beside Sam as Brittany and Blaine started to talk about something that she had no opinion on. She smiled at him, laughing at the way he ate eating his pudding.

"Thank you for standing up for me Sam."

"No problem Rach, us slaves have to stick with one another."

She smiled, "Why can't he touch me?"

"Well, it's the law. When your master said that someone can't touch you then your slave mates have to keep it that way when your master can't be around." Sam smiled, "Plus, you're new here like me and we could be best friends."

Rachel smiled at him, "I'd like that. Do you want my pudding?"

"Really?" He grinned as she nodded, "Thanks, it's my favorite." He grabbed the chocolate pudding starting to eat it."

Rachel smiled, she had never had any real friends before, her size had proven to be a major problem with earning respect. She had to fight a lot of the time to be able to sleep in peace but Sam seemed liked a good person. Plus he reminded her of a golden retriever and she liked those. Rachel started playing with his hair as Blaine and Brittany put their attention back on them.

"Awh, look how cute they are?" Blaine teased, "It's adorable."

Rachel poked her tongue out at him, "Don't tease me Blaine."

"I have too, I'm older."

"You have no proof."

"I'm clearly bigger."

Brittany shook her head, "I'm bigger, I'm older."

"But," Rachel looked at her, "we're twins."

Brittany shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm way older, 1,000's of years old."

They stared at her and she smiled eating a French fry, Brittany always said off the wall things that made everyone either confused or uncomfortable. Well, Quinn was the only one that ever got uncomfortable about it, she never looked out of the loop when Brittany rambled just uncomfortably aware. Brittany, in a lot of theories, was a special slave, she could see things and feel them. When Quinn was told she picked a defect she immediately had the person executed, not really but it wasn't that she didn't try but her dad grounded her and stayed home to make sure it stayed that way. Brittany's "defect" made her important and Quinn was no dummy, Brittany was her pet and the Gods could kiss her ass if they had a problem with it.

"Anyway, Kurt is going to buy me a sword and some gladiator stuff to practice with. Isn't that great?"

Sam looked at him, "Why do you want to be a gladiator? It's not pretty for guys like us."

"How would you know?"

"I use to fight before I was crippled." Sam gestured to his scarred leg, "Then they made me a pet, I was still good use, boy am I glad Mercedes got me."

Blaine shrugged, "No matter, I can fight at parties with another slave with wooden swords. Kurt said he's planning it as we speak."

Blaine grinned, he was excited to be able to perform and show his strengths. He had a problem with being just a house pet when he was worked in the farm, it took him months to be trained to Kurt's liking, and he didn't enjoy his master at that time. His Master was cruel with verbal assaults when he failed but over time he got better and Kurt had promised him things. Like being a gladiator, even though it was only pretend, he was excited.

"Dude, I'm telling you, you're gonna get your ass kicked. You're to...house broken."

Blaine glared, "_Don't _call me that."

"Sorry." Sam looked down, "But we're all house pets. Nothing wrong with it."

"Just...just don't call me that again."

Rachel reached over taking Sam's hand, she knew why Blaine was mad, when they were at home being called that meant there was gonna be a fight. But she knew that Sam didn't mean it as a bad thing, she smiled at him and kissed his hand. He grinned nodding his head at her.

"Puppy, we're leaving."

"Come on Britt, you too Finn." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Puck's putting his sister to bed, you're riding with me. On the bed of the truck."

Kurt stretched, "Come on boys."

The slaves stood and followed the masters outside, Santana took Rachel by the hand and led her to the car. Quinn walked up, after putting Brittany and Finn in the truck. She looked at Rachel until she got in the front seat and closed the door. Quinn looked at Santana and crossed her arms, Santana glared and put space between them.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Maybe."

Quinn glared, "Don't talk to like that. Give me a real answer."

"And don't you talk to me like I'm a slave." Santana walked around the car, "Yes, I meant it. Don't come over tonight or tomorrow or the next night!"

Santana got in the car and slammed the door shut, Rachel jumped as she watched her mistress start the car.

"Seat belt puppy!"

Rachel jumped and put on her seat belt as Santana sped down the street.

**Owned**

Her mistress was angry, that was for certain, she wasn't sure how to handle this but Santana seemed to respond well to having her back rubbed and being fussed over. She also liked doing her own homework after mocking Rachel's sloppy writing, it was hilarious. She wrote so clearly but big, something a child trying to be perfect would do. Santana told her to do something else so she was sat on top of her and rubbing her back, Rachel grinned when Santana sighed happily as the massage went on. Santana on the other hand was in a state of pure panic and her heart was pounding in her chest. She had never been this close to a girl, aside from Quinn, and the feeling was amazing, Rachel had extremely talented hands. Santana licked her lips, inhaling deeply as Rachel pressed down before her hands stopped moving completely.

"Why'd you stop?"

Rachel started moving her hands again, "This show is terrible."

"Then why are we watching it?" Santana looked over her shoulder, "Again."

Rachel shrugged, "We don't...if you don't like it we can turn it off."

"I know that. But you were a good girl and this is your reward. I believe in a reward system." Santana shrugged, "I didn't tell you to do this."

Rachel stopped, "I'm sorry, did I cross a line?"

"Of course not." Santana let out moan when she started again, "Um, why do you watch it if it's terrible?"

Rachel pressed down, "I don't know. It's good but the writing ruins it."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." Rachel smiled, "An amazing cast makes up for a lot."

Santana nodded, "Uh huh."

Rachel continued talking and Santana tried to hard to keep her breathing regular. She closed her eyes tightly, this was all very confusing, she didn't like confusion. It made her mad and no one liked her when she made because she was ruder than usual. Santana tried to focus on the way Rachel talked without breathing before wondering if that meant she could kiss for a long time.

"Move Puppy."

Rachel moved, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, um I need to think. Alone. Watch your show and don't leave this room."

Rachel nodded, "Are you locking me in here?"

"I'll just be in the other room, there's no need to lock the door. Right?"

"Right."

Santana walked out room, gripping her phone tightly, she closed her door and looked at Quinn standing there. Quinn smirked looking at her then at the phone then back at her, her smirk turning into an arrogant grin. Santana walked into the other room, Quinn close behind her as she closed the door, leaning against it.

"Were you about to call me?"

Santana glared, "I told you not to come over. Where is Brittany?"

"She's sleeping. At home. Like a good pet." Quinn smiled, "Were you calling me?"

"I was calling Kurt. I want you to leave."

Quinn smiled looking at her, "Come here."

She walked close, pulling Santana close by her waist and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. Santana sighed, her body immediately flushed against Quinn's, that simple movement drove her wild just because it was Quinn. Her hand ran up her back slowly as she kissed the other side of her mouth then pecked her on the lips. Santana sighed against her lips then pushed her back by her shoulders, Quinn dropped her arms and moved back slowly.

"I didn't mean to call you a prude." Quinn put her hands in her pockets, "But you kind of are."

"Out."

"S."

"Now!"

Quinn sighed looking at the ceiling, "Santana." She looked back at her, "I just meant, that you're not gonna do anything with Rachel because you're a prude, besides you won't even let me touch your breast why would you sleep with Rachel?"

"Out." Santana walked up and slapped her arm, "And I didn't let you touch my breast because you stood me up to fuck your pet!"

Quinn walked out the room and Santana slammed down her phone, she was going to call Quinn. She walked into her room and Rachel was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed sleeping, Santana smiled going over to the bed and laid down behind Rachel putting an arm around her waist, closing her eyes. She liked this. She liked it a lot.

**Owned.**

Watching Rachel and Sam play in the backyard was amusing to the say the least, Mercedes had begged her to keep an eye on him while she went on a trip with her family. Even though Mercedes had nothing to do with the family business, whenever there was any type of event she was always standing between her parent playing cover girl. Santana kept her headphones in watching Rachel on Sam's back as they ran around the backyard, she shook her head, they weren't even playing on the swings anymore. She laid back letting the sun hit her body, being suspended meant she could work on her tan, relax, and do nothing all day. It was wonderful to her.

"Santana?"

Santana took out her ear buds, "What?"

"May we eat something?" Rachel shifted nervously.

Santana smiled and stood up, "Sure Puppy, come on."

She led them into the kitchen and sat down at the table watching Rachel pull Sam by his hand over to the fridge pulling things out. Santana raised an eyebrow, she didn't give Rachel permission to cook but she did need to see all of her skills before her mami came home and deemed Rachel useless. Rachel put a pan on the stove and started to make grilled cheese while Sam ate from a pudding cup. Santana quirked an eyebrow, she hoped that Rachel could make more than toasted bread and cheese.

"Pet, what else can you cook?"

Rachel looked at her, "I can make whatever you want. I was trained to work in a kitchen mostly. My kitchen mama made sure I didn't mess anything up. I could be a professional."

"Hmm, okay."

The kitchen door opened and Puck walked in sitting down at the table watching Rachel feed Sam and him feeding her. He looked at Santana who just shrugged, never looking away from the scene before her. Sam laughed when she smacked his nose with the bread before popping the last bit in her mouth, he ate the rest of his and downed his milk while she sipped at hers.

"Puppy, take Sam to watch TV in the living room."

Rachel nodded, "Come on Sammy."

Once they were out the room Santana looked at Puck and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

Puck shrugged, "Quinn is on a bitch path."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"No one wants to deal with that, you know the betrothed couples have all classes together." Puck shook his head, "My boys can't take anymore. What did you do?"

Santana glared, "You were there last night, she did it. Then she came over and ugh!"

"I don't know what that means."

Santana sighed and started to explain why she was mad at Quinn, it wasn't being a prude. It was the fact that Quinn behaved like she didn't do anything wrong for Santana to deny her. She believed that Brittany didn't count because she was a slave so everything they did was what they were suppose to do and Santana shouldn't be mad because she was her girlfriend and not her slave. Santana slapped her in the face and walked out, after a few weeks of having everyone on eggshells during their little war of hating one another, then Quinn begged for forgiveness -in secret- and eventually things went back to normal.

Puck nodded, "Oh, the sex thing."

"It's not just sex!"

"Then what is it?"

Santana frowned, "I fell in love with her and she gave her virginity to a slave because I wasn't ready."

She started to cry and Puck moved into the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay S."

**Owned.**

Puck left when his mom called and told him Finn needed to be picked up or she would kill him. Puck loved Finn, he had been a family pet and was given to Puck when he turned six, even though there were times Puck treated Finn badly mostly out of anger or when he made his master look bad. A master with a slave that didn't listen meant that master could lose his pet and respect. Santana walked into the bedroom and laid down staring at Rachel as she looked the screen with the same intensity and rage. Santana could see her seething underneath this creepy calm face, Sam was sitting beside Rachel and was staring at her as well, she had stopped blinking as soon as this scene started. When the commercial came back Rachel blinked then started to cry, Sam jumped back as if he was trying to say he was innocent. Santana leaned down and turned Rachel's head toward hers, the tiny slave let out a shaky breath.

"I don't understand...but I'm feeling all these things and I can't...I can't do it." Rachel sobbed, "Why does all of this hurt so bad Santana?"

Santana held her, "Okay, no more 'Showmance' for you. You need a hobby."

"But...I like it."

Now Santana was confused, she let go of Rachel and shook her head, this was the same thing that Quinn put her through, it was the only reason she had every episode recorded. She hate the show and everything about it, at least Sam seemed to be on her side. Sam put his head in his hands and groaned when the show came back on. Santana paused it, Rachel pouted but said nothing as she stared at the screen hoping to will it to play again. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let's do something else. Let's um..."

"Sam." Mercedes walked in, "Jew Fro let me in, what's going on Santana?"

Santana shrugged, "About to start training Rachel."

"Need some help?"

Santana shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

"Right, come on Sam."

Mercedes and Sam walked out the room, Santana looked at Rachel as she took out her phone going to Google.

"Come on Pet, let's make you perfect."

**Owned.**

"Why is she crying?"

Rachel didn't know what to say but the way Quinn and Mercedes stared at her made her terrified as she just stood there with her eyes closed tightly. She wasn't sure what happened but Santana started crying and now she was in trouble. Quinn walked up and pulled Rachel up from the ground and pushed her against the wall.

"Listen to me, _Puppy, _you better start talking or I will tie you to a post in the park!"

"Stop it." Santana stood up, "Leave her alone." She walked up pushing Quinn back, "She didn't mean to."

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel as she started to cry, Rachel shrunk down into Santana's arms and Santana rubbed her back.

"We had a bad test run." Santana sighed, "She scared me and I scared her and it just went really bad."

Mercedes looked around the room, "Did something blow up?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "We learned something about the microwave, papi is going to kill me."

Quinn walked over to the microwave and stared at it, she shook her head.

"You got her for company, not to be a chef! Why would you put aluminum in the microwave...and so much?" Quinn crossed her arms.

Santana glared, "Leave." She started to lead Rachel away, "Come on pet, you can take a bath and nap until dinner."

When they walked up the stairs Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Mercedes,

"What the hell was that?"

Mercedes looked at her, "Rachel's cute. The cute ones have it easy. Why do you think they put it in there?"

"Santana has never been in this kitchen longer than a meal or to get a drink." Quinn shrugged, "It's almost cute."

Mercedes shook her head, "I bet you 60 bucks that Santana and _Puppy _are gonna be inseparable."

"She'll get bored in a week."

**Owned.**

Quinn walked up to Mercedes on Friday and handed her 60 dollars before walking away, Santana was back in school on Thursday and Rachel was by her side faithfully and listening to everything she had to say. Quinn decided to cave in early, she saw Rachel hug Santana and Santana hugged her back, a real hug. Mercedes walked up to Santana's locker, watching her fill her bag with books as she complained to Rachel about her last class. Kurt walked up to the with a grin playing on his lips.

"Where is Fabray?"

Santana shrugged, "Sulking." She smoothed down Rachel's hair, "Look up, you're too pretty to stare at the ground."

"Anyway," Kurt smirked, "Puck is having party."

Santana looked at him, "Puck has a party every weekend."

"Shut up." Kurt looked at her, "At my grandfathers home on the hill, with the villa and sand. It's a theme party."

Mercedes took out a sucker and opened it, "Does that mean we have to wear some weird shit?" She handed Sam the sucker.

"Last time he tried to plan an orgy. He walked around naked for an hour." Santana took a sucker from Mercedes and gave it to Rachel.

Kurt stared at them and then looked at Blaine who looked hopeful, his eyes wide, he shook his head. He turned around and walked down the hall, Quinn falling into step with him.

"Totally saw you creeping." Kurt looked at her, "Something on your mind Quinnie?"

She glared at him, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, not sorry." He looked at Blaine, "Stop pouting. I'll give you one later."

Blaine nodded with a pout, "Yes master."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt put his palm against his forehead, "You know what? Santana, to be such a bitch, is really spoiling Puppy."

Quinn nodded, "Totally."

"It's cute though, for her to have someone to be with her all the time." Kurt looked at her, "That's a big house to be alone in all the time."

Quinn returned the look, "I'm happy for her."

"Are you really?"

"Of course, she's my friend." Quinn looked at Brittany, "What are you pouting about?"

Brittany bit her lip, "Can I have a sucker too?"

"What? What is she talking about?"

Kurt pointed to Santana and Mercedes talking as Sam and Rachel sat in the floor eating their suckers. Quinn stared at Kurt then Brittany, she shook her head and grabbed her hand to pull her down the hall. Quinn knew that people like Mercedes would treat their pet like a kid because it was a lot easier to be stern in a "motherly" way then just saying no. Quinn didn't like to baby Brittany but she never had to tell her no more than once, she rarely did it but when she did she meant it. Brittany made a mess with candy. Always. Quinn sat down in her last class of they day as Santana walked in with Rachel right behind her. Santana sat down and Rachel sat in the floor and opened a laptop as Santana opened her book.

"You gave it a computer?"

Santana stared at her, "No, idiot, she writes kind of big and with loops so she's gonna type my notes."

"Why don't you take your own notes?"

"Why should I? I have a pet now."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She's a pet, not a secretary."

"Not all pets have trouble spelling." She whispered to Quinn, "Stop it Fabray, be my friend. You're kind of good at that and I've missed you a lot."

Quinn looked at Rachel then back at Santana, "Will you kiss me?"

"No."

"Damn." Quinn sat back in her seat, "I'm not gonna quit. It's funny to watch you be responsible for another person. You couldn't keep your goldfish alive for more than 5 hours."

"I didn't know you couldn't feed them more than once."

"That's a good reason, for the first one, but what about the other 7."

Santana glared at her, "She's not a goldfish. She's like a kitten, she can take care of herself for the most part I just have to make sure she doesn't run into traffic."

Rachel looked at Santana with wide eyes, she couldn't believe the conversation that was going on, they sucked at whispering. Rachel couldn't believe Santana called Quinn her best friend but Brittany did explain that they have a lot have thing going on. They always want to kill each other but they can't because then they would be missing a part of them.

"If you think all you have to do is make sure she doesn't run into traffic then all hell is about to break loose."

Santana turned around fully, "You think you know everything because you're daddy is the _great _Lord Fabray, man of the senate, well guess what, you're wrong. You are wrong Lucy Quinn Fabray and if you say anything else about it I will _ends _you."

"Why do you talk that way? No one is scared of you, you spoiled brat with a princess complex!"

"Girls!" Mr Schue clapped his hands, "That is enough."

"Oh shut the hell up, you curly haired pedophile." Santana glared.

Quinn nodded, "There is a group for people like you."

"It's called 'Vest 'R' Us'." Santana smirked, "They have an addicts meeting in the basement every week."

"That's enough."

Santana sat up straighter, "I'm just getting started."

"Mistress." Rachel took her arm, "Please."

Santana stared at her, she was in a hard place she had to either ignore her pet or listen but make it pass as her own decision. Rachel let go of her arm quickly and ducked her head, so many people were looking, that was never a good place for a master to be with their slave. She was nervous know, everything was quiet, she chanced a look at Santana who had a blank expression, though her eyes softened as soon as she saw the fear on Rachel's face.

"What is everyone looking at? Puppy is under strict order to keep me from getting suspended." She looked at Quinn, "Because I can handle my business."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable. Can we get class started now?"

Mr. Schue sighed as he opened his briefcase, he was not in the mood for anything else. Santana was a teacher's nightmare, she was rude and outspoken and too damn smart for her own good. She never got anything lower than a B. They couldn't fail her, they just had to hope she would get suspended soon. Though Schue was the only teacher she gave a problem.

"Proverbs."

**Owned.**

Santana looked at Rachel as she stood in the corner, she was confused about what to do next and Rachel just walked into the room and stood there. She walked out and then came back in and her pet was still just standing there. Santana sat down on the foot of her bed and leaned back on her palms cocking her head to the side, she bit her bottom lip.

"Puppy, what are you doing?"

"I spoke out of turn and I'm sorry."

"Come here."

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat in the floor hugging Santana's leg tightly, she looked down at her tiny pet and rested a hand on top of her head. She played with her hair, twirling the strands.

"Pet, you were trying to keep me from getting in trouble." Santana slowed down her movements, "I can handle getting suspended. You don't have to worry about me."

Rachel nodded, "I know Santana, but you're a very smart and I don't want you to miss anything or give them a reason to fail you."

"Sweetie, there are three reasons why I'll never get flunked. Reason one, I am number one in school and I would be valedictorian if it wasn't for my record. And two," She held up two fingers, "I could be as dumb as box of slaves and I would still pass because no one wants to teach me twice. No one. Schue has had me twice, he teaches all 4 Spanish classes, I will see him cry before I graduate."

Rachel stared at her as Santana looked off into the distance, she looked at Rachel with a smile and leaned forward.

"Mistress, you seem to be quite the troublemaker."

Santana grinned, "You have no idea. And reason three, I'm daddy's princess."

"You're adorable."

Santana blushed and looked away from her, "Stop being so bold."

"Sorry..." Rachel looked down with a gentle smirk, she wasn't sorry.

Santana whacked her on the head, "I saw that."

**Owned**

I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

After being with her mistress for close to a month Rachel was learning quite a bit, though she wasn't getting conventionally trained as her caretakers had told her she would be but she was learning a lot, mostly about Santana. She learned quite a bit about her mistress from just watching her quietly. At school she was unnecessarily cruel to people, not slaves, people. She said the harshest of things making some kids cry while the slaves she usually ignored as long as they stayed out of her way. Finn was always in the way, to be a slave he was quite hard headed. Always disobeying Puck and trying his luck with Santana, who was losing patience. Rachel could tell because Santana would sling insult after insult with clenched fist. Puck would calm her down before she would just throw a slushy at Finn. Around Quinn the time was spent trying to one up each other and make the other mad. On occasion it was longing stares from Quinn while Santana tried to do her homework, something Rachel noticed and didn't like, she also knew that Brittany felt the same way about the stares. Some nights Brittany would cry and Quinn would leave to comfort her while Santana would slump. Around Kurt she was a lot nicer though they had weird nicknames for one another like 'lady face' or 'Satan'. Her favorite part of Kurtana time was she got to spend time with Blaine. But her all around favorite time was the time that she got to spend with Sam, even though Mercedes was busy a lot and she couldn't always see Sam but when she did she was happy. Sam was one of her best friends.

One thing that Rachel picked up on, rather quickly, was that at home Santana was an almost completely different person, very subdued. Her parents were always out of town, they actually hadn't returned from the previous trip. They just left a message and wired money into her account. At home Santana seemed so sad and Rachel didn't like seeing that. So she spent all her time catering more to her mistress than usual doing things she never asked for. She would brush her hair, massage her, feed her, and whatever else she could do. Santana seemed to like it though the only thing she forbade Rachel to do was massage her thighs. She actually panicked when she told her that, something Rachel didn't fully understand. But one rule that Santana seemed to always enforce was, 'My word is law. You don't have to understand it'. And since Rachel didn't like getting smacked on the head she stopped questioning.

That afternoon Rachel found herself over Santana's knee, she wasn't sure where this new found spanking came from but she didn't like it. Well she kinda liked it but it was just one part that Santana seemed to self consciously do. The part where she would just rub, Rachel really liked that. The way she found herself in this position for the second time that week, the first from questioning Santana's Law, she had broken the Latina girl's iPhone when Santana asked for it in the tub and when Rachel brought it to her, she sat it in the water. Another thing she learned was the iPhone was not waterproof and Santana didn't like her stuff ruined.

"Anything else you wanna say?"

"In my defense, if it can't be in water then why did you want it in the tub?"

Santana bit back a smile, "If I asked for a sandwich in the tub would you drop it in water?"

"Well," She looked over her shoulder, "If I say yes is the spanking null and void?"

"No."

Rachel pouted turning her head. Santana smirked and raised her hand smacking her bare bottom then gripped. Santana watched the way her pets body tensed as she let out a throaty sigh, she wondered if her little pet liked it. She continued the smacking and gripping movements until she had given her ten licks. She looked at her red bottom and ran her hand over it slowly, Rachel let out a soft moan causing Santana to push her off in a panic.

"Get dressed. I need to buy a new phone."

"Yes...mistress."

Santana frowned at how detached her pet suddenly sounded. It felt like she was being punished for punishing her pet. That wasn't acceptable. She hated it when she felt like she was in trouble, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Tiny." She warned.

"Yes?"

She stared at her defiant pet, "Rachel!"

"Apologies...mistress."

Santana whacked her on the head, "What did I say?"

"Apologies Santana." Rachel rubbed the top of her head.

"Come on."

Rachel followed her mistress to the garage. This was another thing that Rachel had learned, Santana hated driving but she really "hated" her driver. Rachel wasn't too fond of him either. She had noticed that Santana and her driver always left for a couple hours a day and then came back when him wearing new bandages. Rachel had asked about it before but Santana didn't give her an answer, she mostly stared at her then started reading a book.

"Jew Fro!"

A weird looking boy stepped forward, "Oh my beautiful mistress, you look stunning." He tried to kiss her hand and she pulled him up by his hair.

"Just get the car." She let go, "And stop trying to do that, I've been tell you that since you were new."

"Yes mistress." He looked at Rachel, "Hello sexy slave girl." He reached out to touch her hand wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana punched him in the mouth, "Get the fucking car! You do NOT touch my pet. What did I tell you?" She pulled out a handkerchief wiping the blood off his lip, her hand shaking, "I don't like hitting...you know...you know that."

"Apologies." He nodded holding the cloth to his lip, "Just a joke."

He scurried away as Santana walked outside with Rachel close behind. She did not like how the Jew Fro upset her mistress, but she was slightly confused as to why her mistress seemed to be to shaking and terrified right after she hit the boy. She grabbed Santana's hand rubbing her knuckles before kissing each one and letting go. Santana smiled petting on the head as the car pulled up. Rachel hurried to the door opening it as her mistress slid in she got n beside her.

"Take me to the Verizon store. And no talking." Santana pulled his hair, looking at his lip, "It'll heal." She let go gently, "Drive."

Owned

After leaving the store they were back at Santana's house sitting in her music room where she was setting up her new phone and Rachel was staring a hole in the guitar. She wanted to play it so bad but she knew that she shouldn't ask. It was be inappropriate considering it belonged to her and she knew that. But it looked like it was collecting dust just sitting over there. She continued to stare not seeing Santana watching her over her laptop with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at Tiny?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Rachel frowned, "Just looking at your guitar."

"Can you play?"

"I can...only a little."

"Well play it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Santana went back to looking at her laptop ignoring Rachel's excited squeal and continued adding to her music collection. She couldn't play the damn thing so why not let Rachel get some use out of it. Her thoughts were on the frustration of trying to jail break another phone so she could customize it when she was brought out by the sound of the guitar. She looked up seeing her pet sitting in the floor strumming the cords almost expertly. _'A little my ass.' _She smiled a little bit watching her closely.

"_Sweet pea. Apple of my eye. I don't know when and I don't know why." _Santana listened to the girl sitting her laptop on the table,_"Your the only reason I keep on coming home." _The Latina sat up straighter as Rachel continued,_"Sweet pea, what's all of this about? Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout. You're the only reason I keep coming home." _She smiled biting her bottom lip as Rachel swayed from side to side,_"I'm like the rock of Gibraltar. I always seem to falter and the words just get in the way. Oh I know I'm gonna crumble and I'm trying to stay humble but I never think before I say." _Rachel looked up smiling as she played, _"Sweet pea, keeper of my soul, I know sometimes I'm out of control. You're the only reason I keep on coming yea, you're the only reason I keep on coming home."_

Rachel smiled a little bit as she finished and then she looked back at the guitar and continued playing randomly stringing cords together. Santana stood and walked over sitting beside her, Rachel sung barely above a whisper and this time she wanted to be close to listen. She liked the other song because she loved Amos Lee, it was cute, very cute. Like her pet. She knew the next song, well Quinn had it on her iPod. Quinn was such a hipster because of all her indie music and apparently so was Rachel. Though Quinn insisted Jack Johnson wasn't indie she disagreed. She smiled listening to her pet sing 'Better Together'. When she finished she sat the guitar back on its stand and sat there looking nervous as she looked at Santana.

"Who taught you to play?"

Rachel smiled, "Papa Leroy. He said music was the best way to entertain. Did you like it?"

"I did. You'll play more often. Right?"

Rachel nodded so frantically that Santana placed her hands on either side of her head to stop her and smiled. Rachel liked this sweet smile, it was so different from the other ones she had been seeing lately. They were detached smiles, her eyes always looked so sad but this one was genuine. Rachel leaned in and kissed her before sitting back with a wide grin. Santana sat there with a stunned look moving her hands away as she stood up going back over to her laptop unplugging her phone. Rachel was deliriously ecstatic with the idea of performing that she didn't notice her mistresses panic stricken face. Santana went into her contacts and sent a text to Kurt telling him to come over. She looked up watching Rachel as the girl walked around looking at the other instruments but she never touched them as if she were in a museum. Santana couldn't or didn't play any of those instruments, she was musically inclined but not to the point where she actually needed a music room -but she was spoiled and her father liked to indulge her. She kept her eyes on the girl and touched her lips self consciously when Rachel turned around walking over rubbing her shoulders gently. Santana closed her eyes as the door opened and Kurt walked in with Blaine behind him.

"What's the problem?" He looked at her, "Are you about to orgasm?"

Her eyes shot open, "No! Shut up Kurt." She shook her head, "How did you get here so quick?"

"I was on my way anyway. I was hanging out with Cedes."

Santana nodded, "I..." She looked at Rachel.

"Uh..." Rachel stood there, "Should I leave you alone?"

"Take Blaine to the kitchen, we can finish later."

Rachel nodded kissing the top of her head and walked over to Blaine, hanging on to his arm as she led him out. Kurt grabbed another chair and sat across from Santana.

"What's the problem now?"

"Does Blaine kiss you?"

"What?"

"Like this." Santana leaned in pecking him on the lips then moved back.

Kurt grimaced, "One, don't ever kiss me again and two, he does on occasion. I think its a Berry farm thing." He looked at his nails, "They don't treat them like regular slaves, they teach them a lot of things that can get them in trouble with the wrong people. I heard legend of another Berry farm boy, named Cooper, he was really friendly. It got him in trouble with the wrong people."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"Did you want it to be a real kiss?"

"No,she's a pet." Santana tried to looked disgusted.

Kurt laughed, "That doesn't mean anything. We've all done things with our pets, just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you have to an idiot. Pets are still human. They have all the same stuff we do and they want it just as bad as we do."

Santana sat there looking annoyed and slightly confused as she crossed her arms staring at the guitar, her lips formed into a pout. The pout was more pronounced as Kurt started to laugh, she didn't like being laughed at.

"What the hell is so funny Porcelain?"

"I had a dream that I was the virgin and you were a closet case." Kurt smirked, "Who slept with Puck."

Santana made a face, "I hate you and your disgusting dreams."

Owned

"Do you like your mistress?"

Rachel nodded, "She's amazing. But she spanked me but it felt...good and I don't understand."

"Good?" Blaine put down his sandwich, "What do you mean?"

Rachel stared into her glass, "She grips and rubs after each hit. I like that."

"Oh are you having sex?" Blaine took a bite from his sandwich, "Are you enjoying it?"

Rachel gasped, "No." She smacked his arm, "I can't cross that line."

"Oh...Rachel that isn't a line." Blaine drunk his milk, "There are no lines."

Rachel stared at him for a minute waiting for him to finish his sandwich. Once he was done he smiled at her as she started drinking her milk.

"Well I sleep with master and Brittany sleeps with her mistress. We want to sleep with them and they want to sleep with us, even if we didn't we couldn't say no." Blaine nodded, "It's the place of a slave. We please our masters and if we're lucky they please us. We have needs. Kurt said that as humans we are going have normal primal instincts."

Rachel sat there, "I've never done anything before."

"Obviously you look so doe eyed." Blaine smirked, "Plus you don't have the mark of the whore."

"What?"

Blaine sighed, "Any slave that has lost their virtue gets the mark of the whore. Rather you were raped or not you'll be used goods, sold for half price to the dirtiest bidder."

He continued explaining everything to her as she sat there in confusion and fear, she had heard stories of slaves being raped but she didn't know it could make them worthless. She always believed that the more experienced slaves would be worth more. Kurt and Santana walked into the kitchen as Blaine finished his explanation.

"Everything good here San?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for your help."

"Of course." He looked at Rachel, "Goodbye cutie pie." He cooed tweaking her nose.

Kurt walked out the house with Blaine whispering in a way that made mistress and slave blush. Santana looked at Rachel who was staring at her with curiosity, her eyes dark with something that the Latina couldn't readily identify. She shifted from foot to foot walking away from Rachel who jumped up and followed her closely going up the steps and closed the door behind them. Santana laid down on the bed face down after pulling her shirt over her head. Rachel grinned and gripped the massage lotion slipping out her shoes and crawled on top of Santana. Placing her legs on either side of the girls bottom and started massaging her. Santana inhaled sharply closing her eyes, her body shaking. She watched her mistress closely applying more pressure knowing her mistress liked it. Rachel pressed against her bottom and continued rubbing. Santana let out a moan and covered her face allowing her pet to continue. The pleasure she felt couldn't be stopped. She closed her eyes tightly and she could feel her breathing change and come out in short burst.

"Harder."

She groaned out as her pet did what she was told. Her breathing continued coming out in ragged burst as she bit down on the blanket letting out a high pitch squeak. Rachel sat there watching.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Yes. Get off me please. Thank you pet."

Rachel moved and Santana walked into the bathroom putting her hand in her panties and jerked it back quickly.

"Wow...this is a problem."

She could honestly say she had never been aroused and so quickly before, it scared her to think that it was a slave doing this to her. Making her feel like what she was doing was okay and that she should feel shame for wanting to do _things _ to her. That's probably what scared Santana the most, she wanted to do all these things that she wasn't even sure about. Things she had only seen in movies or heard other people talk about at school, Santana had dated two people in her life. Puck and Quinn, her best friends, so it was safe to assume that she had little to no experience. She exhaled and walked out the bathroom to find Rachel curled up at the foot of the bed with her eyes closed, the scene made her smile. The peacefulness etched across her pet's face made her calm. She walked over to the bed and laid down, wrapping her arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Puppy."

0000

She knew the meaning of possession. She knew she was a possession and that she belonged completely to Santana and that seemed to something the Latina shouted every chance she got. If anyone looked at her too long or complimented her looks, other than Kurt, she would say that she owned the girl. Rachel would almost call it jealously but when she mentioned it to Blaine he quickly corrected her by comparing Santana to a spoiled child with a new toy, the sheer idea of anyone looking at it was cause for murder. Or a good smack. Not because she was jealous but because she was never taught how to share, much like Kurt. Blaine told her that people like their masters were never told no or that they had to play nice so smacking someone for touching their _toy _was acceptable. Rachel accepted this without further questioning. Though there were days when she wanted to just sit down and grill Santana about her constant need to run and lock herself in the bathroom but she didn't. She was a curious slave but she wasn't an idiot. That curiosity could get her beat in a way that was not pleasurable. She wanted to stay as far away from that side of her mistress as possible. She had seen her mistress get angry, she was obsessive when she got mad and she was insulting. Some day's Rachel felt bad for Mr. Schue when Santana would argue with him. She was callous, he would be just as mean, and when she was in a really foul mood she would get hateful.

That afternoon Rachel sat in the stands with Brittany and Blaine watching their owners on the field during Cheerio practice. Rachel was always obsessed with watching it and made a point to clap every time Santana did something right. Making it a point to flat out ignore Sue when she would glare at her or call her an excited midget. She ignored Brittany and Blaine talking about Kurt and Quinn having the duet in glee because Rachel didn't care. Her mistress, though she clearly had the better voice, was not the star in New Directions. Her mistress was the star of the Cheerios and that's all she cared about. Watching her beautiful mistress.

"Lopez, keep your eyes off the dwarf and pay attention."

"Kiss my ass Fabray."

Rachel giggled at her mistresses words knowing it would catch her attention. Santana smirked at her and went back to practice. Rachel sighed happily before she was brought out of her fantasy by Blaine and Brittany giggling. She turned and looked at them.

"What's so funny?" She moved to sit in the space between them.

Brittany smiled, "You're in love with Santana."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Yes you are." Brittany tweaked her nose, "I can tell because you get all starry eyed."

Blaine smiled, "She's right."

"I just respect her." Rachel protested on the boarder or throwing a temper tantrum.

Brittany grinned even wider, "She's so cute." She kissed her temple, "It's okay. I love Quinn but she has to marry Puck when she graduates." Brittany frowned, "But she said she's gonna keep me because I'm hers."

"She already knows who she has to marry?" Rachel looked at Brittany.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah of course. It's like decided before birth."

"Right. Kurt is marrying Santana." Blaine added absentmindedly.

Rachel looked at them, "But Kurt is gay and so is Quinn...is Santana?"

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't matter."

Blaine nodded, "I think Santana is. But it doesn't matter. They get betrothed and there is no way out of it. But they get to keep their pets if they want."

"You think she will keep me?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "They only marry for money and to keep the blood line alive."

Rachel sat there listening to Blaine continue to explain the rules. She didn't understand any of it, partly because all she head a buzzing sound while she watched her mistress and the other Cheerios leave the field. She frowned deeply and pulled her knees up to her chest. Blaine stopped explaining and just rubbed her back. Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad little one. They won't be in love. It's all okay."

Rachel nodded, "I guess so."

"Come on Britt."

Brittany jumped up and ran down the bleachers practically jumping on Quinn taking her bag and held her mistress by the hand going to the car. Blaine looked at Rachel who shook her head, she didn't wanna talk. Kurt walked up and Blaine smiled going to him and took his bags following his master. Rachel continued to sit there when someone sat beside her.

"Hello Rachel."

She looked up, "Go away Finn."

"I think we're suppose to be together. Like if this was another world we'd be the best couple."

Rachel glared, "I highly doubt that us dating would pleasurable for anyone with eyes." She scooted away and he moved closer.

"I think if we kissed you would see it."

"Go away." She stood moving away.

He stood backing her against the fence and took her wrist, "Just one kiss."

The fear in her eyes grew when he touched her hands. It was forbidden that was what she knew. Santana said it over and over again, no one can be allowed to touch her. She told Rachel that anyone ever touched her then she would be in trouble because she belonged to Santana. Her mistress was going to be so upset and send her back. Rachel struggled and brought her knee up between his legs hitting him knocking him over just as Santana ran up the bleachers. She kicked Finn in the face leaning over top of him.

"You disgusting." She kicked, "Overgrown." Kick. "Hideous troll." She stopped kicking, "You are so fucked. When the coliseum is done being built you will die on the sands." Santana stormed down the bleaches, "Come!"

Rachel followed in fear, she had never seen her mistress so angry. Not even with Jew Fro. She wondered if her mistress was going to kill Finn on the sands, whatever that meant. She surely hoped not. Santana was strong but surely she couldn't wiled a sword. That was not something a woman did. Right? She opened the door for her mistress and watched her slide over before getting in the backseat beside her.

"What was he doing?"

"Trying to kiss me."

"That dirty...did he?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me, did he?"

"No, Santana." Rachel flinched again.

"Good. He will not be putting his hands on you ever again."

"Are you going to fight in this sand? I don't think you should...wiled a sword in this...sand."

Santana stared at her, "Did those Berries keep you under a rock? The sands are where the gladiators fight. I will never step on the sands. I am not a gore. I am a princess."

"Of Lima?"

Santana stared at her and turned her head not say another word. Rachel frowned but didn't press. She didn't even know there was loyalty in Lima.

"Does that mean Lord Lopez is King?"

Santana stared at her, "Stop talking pet."

She was taken aback by her tone but said nothing else. Apparently being a princess meant you could have bitchy mood swings.

00000

They had been sitting in Santana's room in silence. Santana doing her homework and Rachel sitting on her bed just watching. She knew this would irritate her mistress and she would eventually give in and ask her what she wanted. She knew that the one thing Santana hated was being watched in case she felt like doing something bad. Rachel sighed, she had been at it for 20 minutes and Santana still wasn't giving in, she was almost tempted to scoot in closer and press her nose right up against the girls cheek and breath on her. But she didn't see that ending very well, she didn't want her nose to get broken.

"What do you want?" Santana snapped not looking up for her notebook.

Rachel smiled triumphantly, "What makes you a princess?"

"Really?" Santana looked at her, "You've been staring at me for God knows how long and that's what you want?"

Rachel shrunk back, "Well you don't have a tiara..."

"Ugh...God...my papi says I'm a princess so I'm a princess."

"Oh..." Rachel sat there and turned her head to the window her curiosity satisfied.

Santana leaned over smacking her in the back of the head, "That's for staring at me." She smacked again, "And that's for the stupid question."

"Sorry Santana." Rachel held her head and looked at her, "Santana?"

"What?"

"Can I go with you to see the gladiators?"

"What are you talking about now?" Santana looked irritated as she stared at her notes.

"You said Finn would die on the...sand...and Brittany was talking about gladiators...I know the coliseum will have gladiators."

Santana stared at her, "Do you have any idea what they do?"

"Uh...no...but I've never seen sand before."

Santana stared at her and shook her head turning away. Her pet was innocent and while refreshing this was insane. She wanted to see the gladiators so she could look at sand. Sand was just grainy dirt that was a bitch to wash off, she shook her head, she didn't see anything wrong with indulging her pet.

"Puck is having a party tonight. You will accompany me. We'll be meeting his new pet. Well gore. He's purchased a gladiator, well his mommy bought him one because he passed a test. Tonight will be a chance for us to see them in action." Santana looked at her, "I suppose you could tag along. I am more than sure Kurt will be bring Blaine."

Rachel smiled then frowned, "They won't hurt me right?"

"No. I own you Berry. No one will try anything or I will be picking up a sword." Santana stared at her pet, "We will be wearing traditional clothing tonight. Because Puckerman has a thing for Rome."

Rachel gave her a confused puppy look, "What is that?"

"You'll see." Santana took out her phone sending a text to Kurt, "Lucky for us Kurt has something for you to wear because he's all kinds of gay and has costumes just lying around. Or I would have to leave you locked in here."

Rachel stared at her mistress and then looked back down. She did not liked being locked in the room all night. She silently thanked God for her curiosity. She wondered if Kurt would be Santana's date, that would be uncomfortable not because she would be jealous but she liked showing her mistress affection. She sat there in confusion and Santana stared at her in amusement as she called Kurt, Rachel always seemed so lost in her own world, some times she wondered if it was a slave thing of Rachel was just a curious pet.

"Just bring Puppy something nice." Santana teased her pet as she hung up the phone, "Kurt is on the way."

Rachel frowned, "Okay."

"Don't pout puppy."

She nodded and tried to stop but the pout only became more pronounced making Santana laugh and scrunch her face up with a large smile playing on her lips. Well at least something good has come out of her mistress making fun her, that smile.

000000

When Kurt arrived Santana was already dressed in her blood red Roman Stola that was off one shoulder and tied around the other. Kurt was wearing a white toga with a gold belt and red sash across his body. He walked up to Santana kissing her on the cheek.

"Stunning. Blaine take this to Rachel." He handed Blaine the slave garb and Blaine bowed his head walking up the steps, "Oh I have something for you." He placed a gold leaf headpiece on her head and then put one on his own, "I want to go all out if Puck is making everyone dress up, not that I mind being the only one standing out in magnificent fabrics from the market place."

Santana smirked, "You know he is besides love any excuse to wear a nice costume."

"Guilty as charged darling. Why else would I be a Cheerio and in glee?"

Santana laughed, "I see Blaine isn't dressed."

"He will be when they come down the steps. I love an entrance and I want him to look stunning beside Rachel. After all our pets are a reflection of us."

She nodded in agreement as Blaine walked down the steps first wearing a Roman kilt, with an attached chest band, and a collar that extended over his shoulders. He also would shin guards and cuff.

"I wanted to get him a sword but that wouldn't have been very slave like." Kurt shrugged, "And I know Puck is going to be looking for accuracy. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to convince us to join an orgy."

Santana made a gagging sound then turned her head watching Rachel nervously descend down the steps wearing a blue toga, tattered above her knees, a matching rope graced her waist, and a loose golden collar that hung there obviously meant to be to big. Kurt smirked watching Santana lick her lips.

"Yes I know, its enough to make me consider being straight." Kurt laughed and his laughter only grew when he saw Santana glare at him, "Well, come on. I want you to see the carriage."

"Carriage?"

"Puck said no cars."

They walked outside and Santana rolled her eyes at the black topless, of course top Kurt was a show off, carriage with black leather seats trimmed in his gold. He smirked holding his arm out.

"My lady."

"My lord." She mocked him going to the carriage as he held her hand leading her up the steps before sitting down.

They watched Blaine get in effortlessly and then Rachel try to get in to no avail. Santana nudged Kurt who motioned for Blaine to pull Rachel in. Once she was seat Kurt smirked looking at them and then Santana.

"A night in Rome. You know that Quinn has to be there with Puck. I can't wait."

Santana smirked, "Something good will come out of this night."

0000000

They arrived to Puck's seeing that everyone had a carriage and was dressed properly. Some slaves wore rags and others were dressed similar to Rachel or Blaine. Kurt walked in with Santana on his arm, they both looked as if they were nobles from the Roman times with there pets behind them. They walked into the home impressed with the transformation to a villa. Food everywhere, women walking around with heavy chains around their waist attached to their wrist as they carried vases of wine refilling goblets. There was one thing everyone knew for sure and that was that Puck knew how to throw a party. Puck walked up wearing a white tunic with a gold trim, a silk red cloak with gold trim once again, a gold belt around his waist, a gold leaf crown, and sandals tied up his calf. Quinn walked up behind him wearing clothing similar to Santana but instead of red she wore white with red trim. She did not look happy at all.

"Welcome to the house of Puckerman. There is wine." Puck grinned.

Santana stared, "Are you drunk?"

"Thou should hold thy loose tongue, woman!" Puck was still smiling.

Quinn nodded, "He's trashed and thinks he's in Rome. Puck!" She snapped her fingers and he looked at her, "Santana would be over you in Roman times. Lord Hummel is quite wealthy and you own gladiators."

"Oh yeah." He frowned, "Oh well. Come this way I want to show you the gladiator line up."

He led them over to the other glee kids and rest of the crowd, he had been waiting for Kurt and Santana to arrive so he wouldn't have to do his speech twice. He walked out the middle of the sand bit, which Rachel had been staring at intently, that was surrounded by gladiators all wearing leather subligaculums holding swords in their hands. The only difference was a gladiators wearing an outfit similar to Blaine the only difference was armor graced the body.

"Welcome to the house of Puckerman. I hope you all enjoy the plentiful wine and food." Puck smiled widely, "We are hear to celebrate a new addition to the house of Puck. My own personal gladiator, the undefeated champion of all of Ohio, the myth, the legend, the beautiful beast Zizes!"

The gladiator in question stepped forward removing her helmet with a smug look holding her sword in the air as the crowd cheered. Rachel watched in awe and fear moving slightly closer to Santana from the noise. Her eyes went back to the sand.

Puck waved his arms around, "Now as true Romans did we will watch the gores battle for sport tonight. In 30 minutes the battle will begin. Starting with the gual Azizmo up against Zizes the beauty."

The crowd broke apart as Puck walked up with a proud smile on his face putting his arm around Quinn who elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could.

"He's attracted to his beast." She made a disgusted face, "It's really irritating to listen to hi gush about it."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I am not. Slaves," He pointed to Rachel and Blaine, "Have to go outside to the gardens. They can return for the games if they want."

"Puppy do you want to see the games? You've already seen the sand."

Rachel stood there, "Yes. I want to see, will it be fun?"

"Only for the winner." Kurt spoke, "The loser is _never _thrilled."

Rachel looked confused but followed Blaine outside. She followed him over to Brittany, Tina, Rory, and Sam. She was relieved to not see Finn standing out there. She sat down on the ground Brittany who immediately took her hand and Blaine joined them on the ground. He was adjusting his skirt looking really uncomfortable. Though she felt worse for Sam who wore just a subligaculum and gladiator sandals. Rachel looked over her shoulder looking through the party her eyes landing on the Latina laughing and hanging on Kurt. She felt jealousy as she stood walking off alone and sat on a bench. Brittany got up and went over sitting beside her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Is that code for you're watching Santana and Kurt?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes."

"But they're gay."

"I know that."

"So you do love her."

"The way I'm suppose to love my mistress yes."

Brittany smiled, "You don't understand a lot huh?"

Rachel stared at the girl beside her. She knew she was very smart and she knew Brittany was a few watts short of a full light bulb. Though Brittany seemed to be very adapt in common sense which Rachel could gladly admit she lacked a little bit of.

"I most certainly do know a lot." She wasn't going to admit it.

Brittany smiled, "Not about life. I can tell you something then you can come play duck, duck, goose with us."

"Okay."

"You have never had someone be so affectionate to you and now Santana is. You love being around her and she likes having you around. She takes good care of you and you love her. Quinn says Santana and is lonely and likes having you around, she kind of loves you I can tell but she can't. Because she really wants to have sex with you, she looks at you the way Quinn looks at me when we're changing." Brittany grinned, "Now come on."

"Wait...what?"

"Duck, duck, goose."

Brittany pulled her up from the bench giggling at the confusion.

00000

When the games came around Rachel and Sam were the only slaves that went back inside to watch. Rachel leaned against Santana's legs as she sat in her seat waiting, her hand resting atop her pets head.

Kurt looked at Santana, "Are you going to tell her what the games are?"

"You think I should?"

"Well I don't see why. No one will die."

She nodded looking at Rachel was still staring at the sand and inching forward. Santana put a hand on her shoulder stopping her and Rachel slid back against her. Puck stepped to the middle of the sands with a beaming grin on his face.

"Coming to the stage, my gladiator that will star in the games once the coliseum is finished, Zizes versus Azizmo!" He moved out the way as they stood face to face, "Fight!"

He stepped out the pit as Zizes raised the wooden sword hitting Azizmo in the ribs. Rachel stiffened Santana as they continued hitting. Swords hitting one another and the screams of pain echoed from Azizmo. The small brunette cuddled in tighter to her mistress' legs but she couldn't take her eyes off. Zizes was disarmed and Puck looked panicked that quickly went away when she grabbed the sword from the hands of Azizmo hitting him in the face knocking his helmet off dropping the man to his feet. Puck smirked putting his thumb out with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Puck." Quinn stood up, "Puckerman!" She watched him turn his thumb up, "Noah!"

A slave tossed Zizes a real sword as she grabbed it standing him in the clavicle as the room quieted before cheers echoed out. Quinn stared at Puck with disgust before walking out the room. He clenched his jaw and followed her, he knew trouble was coming now. Santana looked her pet concerned at how pale she was as he eyes stayed on the body of the gladiator and his blood staining the white sand. Santana rubbed her back and leaned into her ear.

"Go get Blaine and wait by the carriage." When Rachel didn't move she nudged her, "Now."

Rachel stood on a shaky foot and walked out going back to the gardens, She stood up looking at Kurt who joined her as she walked through saying goodbye to appropriate people before they finally went to the carriage. She looked at her crying pet sad getting into the carriage, she knew this was a bad idea.

000000

Getting back inside and changed Santana sat in the bed allowing Rachel to join her watching the girls sadness.

"That did not look like a game."

Santana stared, "That was a game, of course Puck broke the rules and allowed someone elses gladiator to die in his care. Which he will have to pay for. Are you okay Puppy?"

"I have never seen someone die before."

"Well that would have continued because I was under the impression that it was just fighting. Quinn will sort him out. The idea of Brittany ever seeing something like that is enough to make Fabray consider murder." She watched her pet shiver, "Right, that might have been too soon."

She sighed looking at her as Rachel put her head in her mistresses lap and buried her face in the girls flat stomach. Santana looked down at her nervously and just rubbed her head, they were possibly a little too close to be pet and mistress. She sighed, she should at warned her. Santana inhaled sharply feeling lips on her bare abs.

_'Oh shit...this feels too good. I should find her trainers and thank them...though I would be disturbed if they thought her this exact thing...oh well thank them for teaching her about affection. Most slaves that aren't natural like Britt can be so dull...damn.' _Santana thought as she let out a gasp.

Her body tightened when Rachel trailed the kisses up only stopping to keep her eyes on the breast in front of her before kissing her mistress on the chest and up her neck stopping on her jawline she trailed sloppy kisses to her lips and looked her. Rachel had no clue why she was doing this now but she heard her mistress this morning, 4:30 to be exact, she was under her blankets moaning about sin and pleasure until she heard her let out a happy sigh followed by a confused cry and a late night phone call to Kurt only then did Rachel figure out she was touching herself and felt guilty. She didn't want her mistress to be sad about touching herself so she would do it for her. That was her job. Please her owner, though it didn't feel like work was really involved if she wanted to do it.

"What are you doing Puppy?"

"You made me feel better. So I wanna make you feel better."

"What?"

"I heard you last night...apologies but I woke up...and I want to help you not feel guilty."

Santana stared at her pet allowing the small girl to pin her down and roll them over so Santana was over top of her. She leaned up connecting their lips in a soft kiss that makes Santana whimper. The feel of her mistresses lips are everything she had ever dreamed of, soft and welcoming. Over taking her own. She smiled against her lips when her mistress broke the kiss and looked at at her so she leaned in kissing her on the neck.

"Is that okay mistress?"

"God...yes."

Rachel beamed with pride and continued kissing her neck as Santana wiggled in between her legs applying pressure. She let out a moan feeling their bodies crash together with urgency. Rachel moaned again when the girls started pressing harder, thrusting faster, moaning louder (thankfully muffled by sloppy kisses), and holding on for dear life. When both girls reached climax they stared at one another.

"Are you better now mistress?"

Santana stared down at her, "Yes." She nuzzled into her pets neck thinking, _'And that's a problem.'_

Rachel curled into her mistress with a smile, Santana placed a kiss to her cheek, she was so confused, no one took her seriously. She had talked to Mercedes about things but not this and she really wanted too. She looked at Rachel who looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"You want to play with Sam?"

She beamed, "Yes!"

"Okay, come on."

0000

"I wasn't sleep." Mercedes closed her bedroom door and walked over to her couch sitting down, "What's going on?"

Santana looked at her, "Um..." She looked at Rachel and Sam.

"Take Rachel into your play room Sam."

Sam grinned and grabbed Rachel by the hand pulling her out the room and into his play room. Santana sat beside Mercedes putting her head against her shoulder, Mercedes looked at her putting at arm around her. She had grown up close to Santana, even though grew apart slightly as they got older, she knew they could always count on one another.

"I want to have sex with Rachel."

"What?"

Santana sighed, "I want to have sex with my pet."

"Don't call her a pet when you say that." Mercedes sighed, "What happened?"

Santana explained quietly before stopping and Mercedes just stared at her mostly in shock. She shook her head and laughed quietly.

"It's okay Santana. I promise, listen, I feel the same way about Sam. He's amazing, he's perfect for me and I'm terrified."

"What are you gonna do?"

Mercedes looked at her, "I'm leaving tonight, taking him with me. We're going to New York so they can take out his chip."

"You're leaving?" Santana frowned, "Really?"

Mercedes nodded, "Daddy caught us making out, we gotta go or he's gonna sell him this weekend."

"Promise to call me?"

"Of course." Mercedes hugged her, "Just, be careful and be sure. Always be sure."

Santana nodded, "I'm gonna miss you."

"You can join me one day."

"Promise." Santana stood up, "You better call me. Puppy, we're leaving!"

The girls walked into the hall and into Sam's playroom to see their slaves hugging tightly with their eyes closed and tears spilling down their faces. Santana sighed but watched them, she felt a pain she had never felt before. Her heart was breaking for her little pet losing her best friend so quickly.

"How about you and Sam come stay the night? Old times sake?"

Mercedes nodded, "I can do that."

Rachel freed herself from Sam and ran to Santana, hugging her tightly as Sam did the same with Mercedes.

"Thank you, Santana."

Santana exhaled, hugging her back, "You're welcome, Rachel."

0000

Not as many changes from the original, combined two chapters and added more. Hope you're enjoying this rewrite.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Slight sexual humiliation. Not rape. Just making this more true to slave owners. Not Pezberry either. **

**Owned.**

Santana helped Mercedes put her bags in the car, as Sam and Rachel hugged one another tightly, not wanting to let go. She sighed as she hugged the girl tightly.

"You better call me. If you send me one letter I'll smack you in the head." Santana kissed her on the cheek, "I wish you didn't have to go."

Mercedes leaned against the car, "Me too. Look at them."

Santana looked over at Rachel with her hands on either side of Sam's face whispering to him. He was crying and so was she, she stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. He frowned putting his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her face against his chest. Mercedes shook her head watching them.

"It's amazing how close they get." Mercedes walked around to the drivers side, "I guess that's what happens when everyone you know can be snatched away."

Santana nodded, "Love you 'Cedes."

"Love you Tana. Sammy, let's go baby."

Sam nodded, "Okay." He hugged Rachel tightly, picking her up and then put her down, "I love you Tiny."

"I love you, stay golden Pony boy."

He smiled and hurried over to the car. Mercedes honked the horn once before pulling off. Santana sighed then looked over at Rachel putting her arms out as her slave ran into her arms. She held on to her, kissing her on the cheek and held her close, rubbing the back of her head as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"You want some pancakes?" When Rachel nodded Santana sighed, "Okay, come on. We'll get you some pancakes and then we can go see Kurt."

"And Blaine?"

Santana nodded, "Yes Rachel."

"Can I talk to Sam on the phone too?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Really?"

"Pancakes."

Owned.

"And that's what happened."

Kurt stared at Santana, "Sweetie, you dry humped with your pet that you call Puppy?"

"Yeah..."

"You dry humped Puppy?" Kurt smirked staring at her.

Santana glared finally catching on, "Kurt."

"Sorry. What's the problem dear?" Kurt smiled, "Because I'm missing it."

Santana groaned. She had gone to Hummel Manor earlier than planned when her parents returned home to spend the day getting pampered. It was a big day. The Hummel and Lopez family was going to be at the opening of the coliseum that night and their fathers were giving opening speeches along with Lord Fabray. After she told him about Mercedes they were sitting in the basement turned into a spa, which Kurt claimed it was more for Santana his father had it built to appease his future daughter in law. They were currently sitting in the jacuzzi with mud mask on while Blaine and Rachel were in a different part of the basement locked in a room watching TV.

Santana sighed, "She is my pet Kurt. I am a virgin."

"She's a girl and you're a lesbian that desperately needs to get laid so you can get the stick out of you desert dry pus..."

Santana flung water at him, "Kurt!"

"What? I was gonna say push pop." Kurt smirked getting out the water and clapped sitting in a chair as someone came up peeling off his mask.

Santana got out putting on a robe sitting beside him, "I don't get how you and Quinn can so easily do that."

A slave girl walked out and Kurt stood putting on a robe then sat back down looking at her as the slave came back working on his feet. The other slave girl sat in front of her feet working on them as well.

"We are teenagers who love sex. Our pets love sex. So we get sex." Kurt sighed, "You're this way because you're a virgin. You need to let Rachel loosen those walls. Girl, sweetie, stand up." He pointed at the slave girl as she stood up, "Take that off."

She stood there for a moment before taking off her tattered garment letting it fall to the ground. Santana looked at him then back at the girl.

"She's human. Touch her. Slave." He grinned taking a bite of the strawberry, "Let her touch you."

The slave stepped forward, Santana rolled her eyes trying to keep from looking at the attractive girl. Her eyes finally landed on the slave, she was stunning and she looked positively devastated, she was shaking in front of her. She was shaking like a leaf as Santana stood up looking her over, her eyes were wide and full of fear. Santana picked up the garment from the ground and handed it over to her.

"Leave us Slave."

"Stay." Kurt sat up, "What are you doing?"

Santana looked at her, "I'm not doing this."

"You're boring." Kurt shook his head, "She's use to this. She's a servant girl. They serve. Put her hands on you slave."

Santana looked at the girl, "Do not move. I am your mistress, you obey me."

"Yes mistress." She was shaking, she didn't know what to do.

Kurt walked up to her, "Tell her that you want her to touch you. Tell her to fuck you. Say, 'Mistress, please fuck me.' And that's an order."

"Um..." She looked at Santana, "Mistress, please fuck me..."

"Get on your knees and beg."

She started to knell, "Pl..."

"Stop it Kurt! It's not funny!" Santana pulled the girl up, "I mean it Kurt, you stop or I'll take her home!"

Kurt barked out a mocking laugh, "Fine. Leave us Slave."

The girl smiled to Santana in thanks and walked away quickly, Santana sat back down and looked at Kurt. He wasn't a bad guy, he was a little careless and very callous when it came to treating his house slaves with respect. Santana didn't really like it when he did things like that to the slaves and when they were going to be living together she wasn't going to allow it. She looked toward the door the girl disappeared in then she looked back at Kurt as he laughed. She frowned and he stopped laughing, though his smile still lingered.

Santana sighed, "There is no use in trying to tell you stop, is it?"

"No, not really." Kurt shrugged, "Look it is so obvious you're crushing on her."

"I am not." Santana rolled her eyes, "And that's not what I'm talking about."

Kurt looked at her, "Quit being a child she's just a slave."

Santana stared at him, "Anyway."

"Fine. Deny it. Are you prepared for the announcement tonight?"

"I suppose, though I am not sure why it's necessary. Everyone knows." Santana shrugged, "I don't care."

Kurt shrugged, "You know how our parents can be. They love being front and center."

"I don't like having to leave Puppy locked in the room." Santana frowned, "She doesn't like it either, she said it makes her feel trapped."

Kurt stared, "You are so in love. Get us champagne then leave."

They remaining slave nodded leaving and came back with their drinks one a tray with a bowl of strawberries sitting it on a table then walked out the room. Kurt looked at her with a sneaky smile and Santana stared at her crossing her arms and shook her head.

"No."

Kurt smirked, "Oh shut up and don't deny me." He picked up his glass dropping a strawberry in it, "I think you need to try some experimenting."

"I am not kissing you Kurt. There aren't any cameras around here."

"Oh God no...Jesus Christ...Santana." He shook his head, "Just, oh God, shut up."

He took out his phone and walked away from her to the other side of the room talking in a hushed whisper. She stared at him as she crossed her arms in annoyance standing up. Kurt winked and turned away from her still talking in the whisper. The Latina turned her head walking the other room looking through the glass watching Rachel and Blaine dancing and singing around the room. She smiled lightly when Blaine picked her up spinning around the room holding her close dancing. Santana couldn't understand how they could be so happy living the life of a slave. They had no freedom and yet they seemed happier than she was. Maybe it was because they never had freedom so there was nothing to miss and be upset about. She knew all about people that were forced into slavery from being unable to pay debts and she saw how they looked more miserable than born slaves. When they finished dancing she unlocked door opening and looked in at them. Rachel ran up to her hugging her tightly then moved back.

Santana looked at her, "Are you having fun Puppy?"

"Yes Santana, I love playing with Blaine. Thank you for letting me." She grinned widely, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Are we leaving?"

"No, I was just checking on you."

Rachel grinned, "I'm fine, Princess."

Santana blushed at the nickname closing the door and turned around face Kurt who was grinning like a Cheshire cat placing his hands on either side her of face.

"Love."

"I hate you."

Owned.

Once Kurt and Santana were dressed in different bathing suits they were sitting outside by the pool watching Rachel and Blaine in the pool. Blaine was suppose to be cleaning the pool and Rachel insisted on helping him which resulted in her falling into the water. Santana made Kurt stop laughing and tell Blaine to help her drowning pet. This resulted in a swimming lesson because she did not like the idea of her pet drowning in some future freak accident. The swim lesson was not going well because Rachel was doing a weird cross between a doggy paddle and trying not to drown. Her nose barely stayed above the way water as she flailed around, splashing and keeping Blaine from helping her because she kept throwing water in her face.

Kurt laughed, "Oh, this is priceless. She is really cute."

"I hope she doesn't die." Santana looked distraught, "Be careful Puppy!"

"He won't let her die. Drama queen."

Santana looked back at the pool and panicked when she saw Rachel go under the water. She leaned forward in a rush as Rachel came up swimming like a spastic sea otter before making it to the edge and crawling out. She gasped for air lying on the edge of the pool. Santana stared at her not moving because of fear. When Rachel finally stopped gagging Blaine was out the pool helping her. Santana glared at Kurt who was laughing loudly.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine take her to the pool house and dry her clothes, make sure she doesn't die."

"Yes master." Blaine picked her up carrying her away.

Santana sighed, "She's so small. How is she a slave?"

"Birth right." He looked at his phone, "Oh, your help is here."

She looked at him as Quinn walked around the back with her arms crossed over her chest sitting at the foot of one of the chairs. She smiled at Brittany lovingly as Kurt told her to go to the pool house to play with the others as Brittany jumped up and down running over to the pool house. Santana stared at her and then looked at Kurt.

"Hell no Kurt. Hell...hell...hell no."

Kurt frowned, "Listen first. I'm not a lesbian,"

"Obviously, you enjoy sex with men and you have a penis. What is your point?"

"Quinn, however, is a lesbian. She can help you. I can only offer little comments about you dry humping and your dry push pop."

Quinn stared, "Her push pop?"

"P-u-s-s-y."

Santana smacked his chest, "I don't know why I talk to you."

"Me either when you have a perfectly good lesbian right here."

Quinn looked at Santana with a smug smile, "So, Kurt told me you humped your pet."

"Dry humped."

"How long did they hump?"

"Not sure. But you know virgins. They can cum so quick."

"Yeah. So, I guess the dry humping got wet pretty quick."

Kurt smirked, "And probably a little sticky."

"A whole lot sticky if they humped right." Quinn looked at Santana, "Right?"

Santana groaned, "I need better friends. Normal friends. And stop saying hump."

"Hump." Kurt and Quinn spoke at once before laughing.

There was once a time when Santana was closer to Quinn and then Kurt before they attached to one another. Kurt was still her best friend, second in command to her battleship, but him and Quinn had a matching sense of humor. It was dry, bordered on cruel, and they were too honest for everyone else. That was how they saw it, Santana, on the other hand, saw two catty bitches that enjoyed double teaming her. But she loved them none the less though it would be harder to handle them with Mercedes gone.

Owned.

Brittany was helping Rachel get dressed and Blaine was off to the side watching her in concern. Once Brittany was finished she sat down Rachel on the couch then sat on the other side of her up. Blaine walked up sitting down and rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe you aren't meant to swim."

"But Santana wants me to swim."

Blaine nodded, "Maybe you should start off with something small. Like one of this kiddie pools."

"Maybe."

Brittany frowned, "Why would you need to swim?"

"She said in case I fell in a pool but I am never going to get close enough for that to happen again." Rachel shuddered, "I hate swimming."

"It's fun when you don't drown." Brittany added hopefully.

Rachel stared at her, "I almost drowned."

"Oh. That's not fun."

Rachel stared at her but didn't say anything as she put her head in the blond girls lap and her legs on Blaine. She closed her eyes still trying to catch her breath. Blaine sighed as Brittany kept rubbing her side.

Brittany looked at Blaine, "Do you get to come to the announcement?"

"No. We have to stay in here until they get home. No pets allowed."

"Yeah that's what Quinn said." She frowned then smiled, "But we can watch it on TV."

Blaine nodded, "I can't wait to see master on TV. It's going to be exciting."

"What is the announcement?" Rachel asked in a sleepy voice.

Brittany rubbed the brunette girls hair, "About Santana and Kurt getting married. It was to be officiated...is that right?"

"It is." Blaine grinned at her proudly.

Rachel frowned burying her face in the blond girls thigh, "I don't wanna watch it."

"Why is she so sad Blaine?"

"Because she likes San."

"Oh yeah." Brittany kept rubbing her head.

Rachel curled up, shrinking herself even more, "I did something with my mistress. I'm not sure what I did."

"Well tell us." Blaine looked at her, "We can help."

Rachel explained, in more than necessary detail, and when she finished her face was flushed and she had curled more into Brittany. Blaine moved to the other couch when he noticed the mood shift. He could tell there was sexual tension and he could only hope they would resist until their mistresses came to retrieve them. Slaves touching other slaves in a sexual way, when its not for the amusement of the owners, can be a dangerous punishment. Very dangerous. He watched the Rachel pressed her face against Brittany's stomach inhaling and the way Brittany gripped Rachel's shirt. He was disturbed.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Rachel."

"What?" She looked at him moving away from Brittany like she had snapped out of it.

Blaine stared, "You need to be careful. Do you want to have this type of relationship with her?"

"I think so."

"As a pet, you have a certain place..."

Brittany sighed, "Rachel, do you want to be touched by Santana?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to touch her?"

"Yes."

"Then you keep doing that and she'll touch you." Brittany nodded, "You do have to be careful because if you're not you could get killed or worse and get sent away to the farm with bad slaves."

Rachel looked terrified but nodded hurriedly. Blaine just scoffed at her explanation though it seemed to get through Rachel's head. When the innocent blond wasn't around he would explain in detail what happened to slaves they were not careful. He still had the marks of the whip when he and Kurt were caught sleeping in the same bed. As long as Rachel knew her place and kept it she would be fine. For a pet his sister was quite headstrong and from what he knew about the Lopez family being headstrong could only end with her...he couldn't dare think about it.

Owned.

"And with that I'm leaving."

"Wait, Santana we were just joking."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, come on San. We're sorry."

"No. Puppy!" She glared at them, "I hate you both. You're not fucking funny."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I thought it was funny."

"Me too."

Santana sneered, "There is nothing funny about finger bang. PUPPY!"

"Come on San, it was hilarious."

Kurt laughed, "I mean that was creative."

"Thanks, I heard it on South Park when I was at Puck's. I just tweaked it a little."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to yell again when she saw Rachel standing there with a smile on her face.

"We're leaving. I'll bring you back tonight."

"Yes Santana."

Santana glared, "Bye, assholes."

"Wait." Kurt smirked, "Hey, Rachel, have you ever been finger banged?"

"Don't answer that." Santana sneered, "We're leaving."

She pulled Rachel with her and Kurt kept laughing.

Quinn smirked, "BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT!"

"YOU SHOULD CALL HER PUPPET! YOUR FINGERS ARE GONNA BE UP THERE SOON ENOUGH!"

"Fuck you guys!"

Kurt and Quinn laughed even harder.

Owned.

Rachel stood behind her mistress curling her hair knowing that she was still annoyed and tense. She wanted to help but Santana said no touching before an event because she couldn't go out with her hair flat and mussed. It bothered her not knowing what she could do to make her mistress happy when she didn't understand why she was mad. She had asked in the car, what a finger bang was, and Santana just blushed and told her to shut up. When they returned to the Lopez Villa Santana went straight to take a bath and made Rachel sit outside the door, then on the balcony when her pet expressed deep concern hearing her mistress moaning and groaning.

"I said loose curls Puppy. Loose."

"Apologies."

"Forgiven. Just don't mess up. I'm going to be on television and people can't see me out of sort."

"You could never be out of sort."

Santana nodded, "I am aware of that but thank you."

She put down the curlers when she finished and Santana stood up walking across the room in her underwear and picked up her red dress from the bed staring at it.

"Puppy, come here."

Rachel walked over closely, "Yes Santana?"

"What do you think?"

"Of you or the dress?"

"Me in the dress."

"I think you will look breathtaking...you look breathtaking now." Rachel eyed her without shame.

Santana looked at her, "Puppy, your lustful thoughts disturb me."

"Apologies, Princess."

Santana stared at her, "Why do you call me 'princess'?"

"You said you were a princess." Rachel took the dress from her, "I'll dress you."

Rachel put the dress down so Santana could step in it. She smiled pulling it up over her body and smiled softly. Rachel zipped the dress allowing her hand to linger on Santana's hip.

Santana moved away, "Thank you Puppy."

"Sit, please." Rachel smiled as Santana sat and started putting the shoes on her.

Santana stared, "Puppy, when my parents are home you call me mistress."

"Yes mistress." She stood once she finished the shoes she stood looking at her.

"Good, because if not you will be punished. And I don't mean a whack on the head. Understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"SANTANA! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Santana stared at Rachel, "Come along. Don't speak unless addressed and stay behind me."

Rachel nodded curtly and followed close behind her mistress as she went down the steps looking at Mr. and Mrs. Lopez then looking back down staying in her place. She wanted to take Santana by the hand but she didn't out of fear. She did notice her mistresses hand twitch slight before she crossed her arms.

Mr. Lopez leaned forward pecking her on the forehead, "You look lovely dear. Will you be riding with us?"

"What's wrong with your pet?"

Santana frowned, "Nothing is wrong with her mami. She's perfect."

"She is awfully small. How can she be of any use?"

"She doesn't have to be of any use to you. I can use her just fine."

Mr. Lopez sighed, "Okay, that is enough. Where are you taking it? Should we lock her in the cupboard?"

"No! Jew From belongs in the cupboard. Kurt is coming over with Blaine and we'll putting locking them in the my room." Santana nodded.

"Mighty fine."

Kurt walked in without knocking and walked up to Santana kissing her on the cheek then shook hands with Mr. Lopez and hugged her mom.

"Hello Lady Lopez, it has been too long."

"Oh Kurt, you are handsome as always."

Kurt grinned, "Thank you. And Lord Lopez, pleasure as always sir."

"Of course. I see your slave is quite fit."

"Oh but of course sir. Interesting information, Blaine and Rachel are twins."

Lady Lopez nodded, "Quite interesting. We need to get going."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned walking up the steps with Rachel close behind her along with Kurt and Blaine. She opened the door to her music room and looked at the two of them.

"Brittany will be dropped off later." Santana stared at them, "Don't break anything and do not leave this room."

Rachel nodded, "Have fun mistress." She smiled kissing her on the lips and sat down.

"Right...we'll have to talk about your affectionate ways tonight."

Kurt looked at Blaine and pet him on the head, "Be a good boy and I'll reward you."

"Yes master."

Kurt and Santana both walked out the room as Rachel smiled going over to the guitar and Blaine smiled sitting at the piano.

"This is going to be fun." He grinned at her.

Owned.

Kurt walked through the doors with Santana on his arm they both smiled at the cameras. Ahead of them walked Quinn and Puck who both looked like the happiest couple in the world but anyone who knew them knew that they were great actors. They could barely stand one another most of the time, Quinn mostly lived at home and only stayed with Puck when the senate was in town or camera's were to be expect. Once they walked further inside Quinn and Puck immediately separated though Santana stayed with Kurt. Santana felt lucky to be marrying her best friend and she knew that Quinn was close to Puck but the idea of marrying him disgusted her. Santana sighed resting against Kurt playing with his other hand.

"I don't want to be here." She sighed looking at Quinn and Puck argue, "Do they ever stop?"

Kurt shrugged, "It won't be that long."

"Will you two shut up?" Santana glared at them, "We're about to be announced."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "He moved that beast in. You know I have to live in a house with gladiators?"

"Oh who cares Q? They'll be in a the ludus." Santana stared.

Kurt stared, "You're going to train gladiators?"

"Yeah." Puck nodded, "A series of champions. I will be undefeated."

Kurt shook his head, "You're a mad man."

"No, just a man absent of mind." Quinn muttered as the doors were opened for their announcement.

Quinn and Puck were called first.

"Lord Noah Puckerman and his future wife Lady Quinn Fabray."

The pair walked out with their blinding grins as they walked through the crowd going over to their seats in the rises.

"Next we announce Lord Kurt Hummel and Lady Santana Lopez; who got engaged this morning."

Kurt scoffed and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Santana giggled in his ear as they walked down the walk way looking positively in love.

Kurt and Santana continued whispering to one another hamming it up for the camera. She said it once she was going to say it again. Marrying your best friend was the best way to get through being betrothed. She laughed hearing some of the questions yelled at them and wrapped her arms around his waist continuing walking until they were in their seats. He took her hand and they both smiled loving every minute of the attention as they shared a look knowing what they had to do Kurt winked as they pressed their lips together ignoring Quinn quietly gagging.

Owned.

Rachel, Brittany, and Blaine sat there watching the TV and Brittany had her hand on the girls shoulder rubbing lightly while Blaine held her hand tightly. She watched Santana and Kurt kiss lightly then break apart holding hands and still looking at each other and holding hands. Rachel couldn't deny how in love they appeared to be she couldn't deny how wonderful they were at acting. She hoped it was acting, one could only hope for something like that when the person she felt...love...yes love, was sitting there seemingly in love. She could careless about the rest of the showing, she didn't need to see gladiators and she damn sure didn't need to see anymore of Kurt and Santana. She stood up and walked over to a corner and sat there pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes.

"Rachel, don't be sad. They're just pretending. Kurt told me so."

"Yeah, they're gay." Brittany smiled at her, "It's okay."

Rachel frowned, "I'm confused, I don't understand her. She's so perfect and sad. She's so sad right now."

"Why do you think that?"

"Her mom is mean to her. She treats her bad. I can tell, when she calls she argues with Santana until she cries."

Rachel stared at the screen, pouting at the detached look in her eyes as she clapped for her mother, she shook her head, she did not understand these people. She didn't understand why they did the things they did but it seemed to be a natural instinct. Her mistress could turn the charm on and off in a split second.

"I'm gonna make her feel better."

Owned.

She wasn't sure how this began but she was not happy. Okay so she knew how it began but she was not happy in the slightest. There was no one to blame but herself for her poor restraint and now her pet was going to suffer at the hands of her mami. Santana would much rather her father hand out the punishment but no her mami had to make an example. Like always. She had called out the house slaves to the backyard to stand around and watch. Her mami was a fan of public humiliation but Santana knew she would only go so far. She was grateful and thanked the Gods that her mother wasn't carrying the 2x4 wrapped in barbwire, she had cried in her fathers arms for nights seeing the punishment she inflicted on Jew Fro. Of course she didn't like him and enjoyed causing him harm but when she watched his flesh get ripped away she was almost sick. The boy still had a very pronounced limp which caused Santana to secretly begged her father not to sell him, a slave with such an injury was good for one thing. Execution.

"Tonight we will witness the punishment of pet Berry." Lady Lopez spoke aggressively, "For her behavior tonight she will receive 5 lashings with the braided whip." She put her hand out and a leather whip was brought to her hands.

She cracked the whip across the grounds and Rachel inhaled sharply even though it hadn't hit her. She was tied to a post, the front of her body press tightly against it as her arms and legs were tied to make it so she gripped the post.

Lady Lopez drew her arm back, "Make no sound all I want to hear are her cries her this whip cracking."

Owned.

Before

Santana returned home that night before her parents while Kurt picked up Blaine and Brittany, since Quinn was stuck at the party with Puck a little longer than expected. She was completely exhausted. She went into her room stripping down and changing into her boy shorts and took off her bra pulling on her white tank top. She finally noticed her pet was no where to be seen and she walked out going into the music room looking around.

"Puppy?" She walked further into the room looking around when she spotted her pet sitting in the corner, "Puppy?" She sat beside her, "What's wrong with you Puppy?"

Rachel looked at her, "You are a very good actress mistress."

"Thank you. I know that." She stared at her, "Why didn't you greet me? It is very rude and my parents are not home."

"Apologies mistress. I got lost in thought."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Santana could tell by the way the word leaves her lips that her pet was in a weird mood. She seemed upset. It didn't please her when her pet was upset. She leaned close to her touching her face making her pet look at her. She watched the way Rachel stared at her intently and she put her fingers in her pets hair staring trying to pull her in but she was fighting against some resistance. Rachel sat there staring at her moving in close. Santana pushed her back moving her hands and gripped the pet by her shoulders slamming her against the wall. Rachel flinched at the pain but looked at her with the same dark eyes.

"Mistress, I want to show you what real love is like."

"This is wrong." Santana slammed her again,

Rachel let out a whimper, "Mistress, you're hurting me."

The Latina girl stared gripping her shoulders tighter leaning in close to Rachel only an inch between their lips. She stared at Rachel's lips then looked in her eyes gripping the girl tighter knowing she was going to leave a mark. She put her lips on Rachel's but didn't press to kiss her and Rachel made no movement.

"Damn it Puppy."

"Should I kiss you now mistress?"

"I don't know."

"I will." Rachel kissed her.

Santana pulled back, "You taste so sweet."

Santana jerked her close deepening the kiss bruising their lips as she pinned Rachel against the wall by her wrist. Her pet wrapped her legs around the Latina mistresses waist tightly. Santana let go of her wrist staring at Rachel. The brunette gave her a huge dazzling smile with her bruised lips but her pet her eyes were darkening as she looked at her mistresses chest. She has hypnotized by the way her chest heaved up and down. Santana suddenly felt a surge of weird confidence when she saw the way Rachel stared at her. People should always stare at her that way. She smirked at Rachel and placed her hands on either side of her head gripping tightly. She pulled her pet close nipping her bottom lip and flipped them over so Rachel was pinned under her.

Rachel stared up at her and kissed the girl in a way she had never kissed anyone before. Their tongues intertwined making both girls moan. Santana wasn't use to do this but she liked the feeling of her Puppy. She had made out with Quinn and it did get heated but they were young, footsie got them heat. Rachel bucked into her rolling them over, natural instincts. She looked down at Santana and kissed her neck putting a hand under her shirt on her stomach.

"Mistress may I touch you?"

"I want to touch..."

"Santana we're...AHHHHH"

Santana and Rachel moved apart and Santana stood quickly putting her hand on her pets head keeping her on her knees.

"How was the party mami?"

"Was she hurting you?" Lady Lopez walked up, "You dirty thing." She slapped Rachel in the face.

"Mami..."

"Shut up! Go round up the slaves. Now!"

Santana nodded reluctantly leaving Rachel alone.

Owned.

Present

Santana buried her face in her daddy's chest letting out a loud cry. He rubbed her back looking up watching the mess before him. His daughter was an extraordinarily sensitive girl, though he knew she could be cruel she didn't like to hurt her own things. He even knew that she was a smart mouth little that made teachers wish she would drop out. He wasn't like Russell, he loved the man dearly but he set a bad exampled. Quinn never got in trouble and therefore Santana felt she should never get in trouble but she was sensitive. He knew that when she saw Jacob get beat to point of handicap that it changed her in a lot of ways. He stared down watching his wife cut the whip through the sky hitting the tiny slave and she screamed at the same time his daughter screamed into his chest. Lady Lopez cracked it again, the flesh ripping open and her tears pouring more but she didn't let out a cry that time. All she could think about was papa Leroy saying to never show weakness.

"_They could make you bleed but they never have to see you cry. As humans we all bleed. As humans we all have scars. As slaves your scars will be visible but you never show weakness. That is what they desire from you. Weakness. Never show it. Never."_

When the beating was over Lady Lope dismissed the group and walked into the house going up to the balcony looking at her husband and daughter standing there.

"You can get someone to help you let her down. Your father and I are heading into Columbus to by a gladiator. Kiss mami goodbye."

Santana kissed her on the cheek, "Bye mami." She hugged her daddy tightly.

She went to the balcony leaning over watching Rachel as she took out her phone. No slave could here help her. But she knew who could. She called the number and kept her eyes plastered. The small figure hanging slumped against the pole. Her gross jagged wounds hanging open with the blood dripping down. She could feel the wine from earlier rising in her stomach.

"Come help me. Please."

She hung up and walked down to the steps waiting for the help to arrive.

Owned.

"What's going on Lopez?"

"Back here."

She pulled Puck with her her to the backyard and he flinched seeing Rachel. Before he could say anything Santana has crawled on the step stool untying her pet as her top half into Pucks arms then she moved to her ankle untying them. She frowned looking at her pale fragile pet going into the house with Puck close behind her lying Rachel face down on the bed. He sat in a chair and watched Santana leave and come back with the house nurse as she instructed her to clean the wound and do whatever else was needed. She then walked out the room again going into her music room with Puck behind her. He sat at the piano watching her pace back and forth. He played quietly, Santana was curious, she could have easily called Kurt or Quinn, they both were strong enough. Quinn disarmed Zizes earlier that night when she kept swinging her sword while Quinn fussed at him for buying more gladiators.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's not obvious?"

He shrugged, "Yeah...did you do it? That's pretty harsh for you S."

"Of course I didn't! Mami did it."

"Was it the 2x4? If it was she came out pretty good."

Santana shook her head, "No it was the braided whip."

"Oh...look it'll be okay. She'll heal up and everything." He stopped played, "She's a tough kitten."

"Puppy." She corrected quietly, "Is that how you punish Finn?"

"Yeah, but he's a guy. They need a stronger hand. Little ones like Rachel get spanked in my house or hold 2 gallon water buckets on their backs for two hours."

Santana stared at him, "That seems fair...I think mami was just being mean..."

"Maybe. Why was she punished?"

Santana explained going to sit beside him, "I didn't know what I was doing was so wrong."

"It's not. You just got caught. Look everyone does it. Some people force their slaves to do it or they buy sex slaves. But, okay, so you know I know about Quinn and Brittany, right?" He waited until she nodded before continuing, "And Judy knows, hell she's caught them enough times, but Russell does not because he's weird about that stuff."

She nodded, Lord Fabray made it no secret that he was not a fan of slaves and people having relations. It disgusted him, even though she was pretty sure that Russell was her daddy's lover that she had heard her mami yell at him about.

"You know, I know, and technically I should be forcing her to sell Brittany but I won't because Q is my buddy and Brittany makes her not be bitchy. Point is what you did wasn't wrong, you just can't get caught. Not if your mom is like this. Like with Quinn, I just let her and Brittany do it at my house if her dad is home. I know Kurt and Blaine use the pool house You need a private room. What about the club house in your closet? You know the part where you gotta remove the wall panel. No one knows about that."

Santana stared at him, "You think we should keep doing...those things?"

"Why the hell not?" Puck shrugged, "Obviously wait until she's healed. Look, I need to get back. Quinn is moving in tonight and you know my mom likes to mess with her. She threw away all the bacon just to watch Quinn's face." He shook his head, "They've been fighting for hours now."

"Thanks Puckerman."

"Welcome S."

She stood up and hugged him before walking out the room. Santana walked into her room watching the nurse slave finish adding the bandages and left the room. The Latina walked up to the door locking it and then went to her bed lying beside the girl. She looked at her and touched her face, she was sweaty and kind of cold but she looked as strong and brave ever.

"Are you okay Puppy?"

"Yes mistress."

"It's just us now." Santana placed a hand on the back of her head, "You will sleep with me tonight Puppy. Understand?"

"Thank you."

"You are so brave You did so good up there Puppy." Santana kept petting her head, "Mami likes screaming and since you didn't..." She kissed her forehead, "She won't hurt you again. I won't let her. I own you. You are mine. Don't speak. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight Princess."

Owned.

The next day Santana insisted that Rachel went with her to the weekend glee club practice, refusing to leave her home alone for an hour. During the practice she all but ignored Mr. Schue, which he was glad about, so she could focus on her wounded slave. When the practice ended she had showed Rachel her club house behind the closet. It was a room she use to throw tea parties in with Quinn, Puck, and Kurt. Though Puck never really wanted to be there, he always showed up because he said all his friends were girls, he believed Kurt was a girl until he saw him peeing. Rachel was staring in awe looking around the room as she sat in the floor, not feeling the pain on her back thanks to the medicine she was given by Santana earlier. Santana was sitting across from her their feet touching every few minutes and eventually Rachel moved over sitting at her feet and started rubbing her tan legs. Santana watched Rachel rubbing from foot to leg getting higher each time. She watched Rachel before moving her hand away kissing the top of her head.

"You are a good pet." Santana smiled contently as the Amy Winehouse played in the room., "Such a good pet. Rachel I want you to tell me about your training. I need to know more about the training."

Rachel looked at her, "Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me everything." Santana stared.

Rachel nodded, "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN****: **Training life and bonding

_This is Rachel or Santana talking_

This is not.

**Warning:** Mentions of rape, abuse, death, and humiliation

Training

'_The training starts from a young age but gets tougher when you get older. Up until you turn ten you get told the same story by daddy Hiram everyday, it's like the history of how he and Papa Leroy started the Berry farm. I can say it word for word. Even now from memory, he drilled it in our head. The birthers say that they use to put the headphones on their stomachs and play a recording of the speech and that it's played during birth. I can hear him right now.'_

"This family was started on the day Papa Leroy decided to purchase several pregnant slaves and save them from terrible fates. It was then decided that these babies would bear the Berry name and be trained to forever honor this house. We will please our masters and mistresses to any means. Remember we are not an ordinary family. We are Berries and we always succeed."

_'They use to give us gold stars anytime we did something good. I had a lot of gold stars beside my name when I was still a kid. Then I turned 10, it was my first run as a stable slave. Daddy Hiram didn't want me outside because I've been almost always really small and the animals were bigger than me. But Papa Leroy was very sure that I could work in the stable house. The first day did not go well...seeing as it was last day as well.'_

"Rachel!"

"Help me papa!"

Rachel was clinging to the neck of a horse, her legs wrapped around the midsection, and trying desperately to cling on. If there was one false move she would fall. Leroy ran up standing in front of the horse stopping it. He started to soothe the horse as Rachel jumped down cowering behind him. He gave her a stern look and walked toward the barn when her following him. He tied the horse and sighed. She gave him a wide and hopeful smile, he shook his head then smiled at her, knelling to her level.

"How about you shovel the stalls?"

"Yes papa!"

She ran over grabbing the shovel and hurried up to the pile put the shovel in. She looked over her shoulder seeing one of the older boy slaves moving a big pile. So she put the shovel under the entire pile and threw her body on the shovel handle, what happened next was almost expected. Leroy turn the corner and was hit by most the pile that didn't fall on Rachel and a broke shovel set beside her. He glared at pulled her up to her arm and led her to the punishing pit making her straighten her arms and placed a two gallon water bucket in each hand and walked into the house.

_'That was my first punishment. It sucked because the other outdoors slaves laughed at me. I had to stand there for a long time until Papa Leroy decided I had enough. I only spilled a little bit and he was very impressed. He said that I was strong to be so tiny. He said that I had heart where most slaves my size would have failed 30 minutes before. He said that it was good. Because I would be in the slave quarters with the older girls. Then he said, he was sure to say it, that I would report to the house at 5 am or else I would get another punishment. A level two, I never got to level two. When I got to the room, the other girls were really mean to start.'_

"I heard this shrimp can't even shovel."

"Yes I can. I'm just as strong as you."

"Oh yeah."

The bigger girl punched Rachel in the face knocking her over. The other girls circled around her and the punches started getting thrown. She had heard this from her birther that new blood was tested until they fought back. And Rachel tried her hardest to fight. When the fighting was done they dropped the battered girl in her bed.

_'At some point I was taken to my birther and she cleaned me up so I would be strong for the next day. She even gave me some bread she was saving. When morning came we bathed in the lake. It was very cold and not very clean like your water. It shows it all. Some of the girls did...things. I assume it's because they were older. One girl said they had needs and I should butt out unless I wanted to start early. So I never asked again. You see I knew it was sexual but I never got a proper talking. Just that it depended on who owned you or your bunk mate to teach you. But I'll tell you that later.'_

_The next morning I arrived right on time with some house slaves from the other bunks. The older girls saw my battered back and turned their noses up. The younger girls and Blaine stood with me just as battered but Blaine had bruised knuckles and no one gave him a weird face. Turned out that Blaine had beat the oldest guy so bad that he had to be pulled off. I was so proud of him but we couldn't speak. When the doors were opened Daddy Hiram stepped out along with other servants taking their picks. An older black lady came to me.'_

"Come on now child we don't have all day."

"Yes ma'am."

She pulled Rachel to the kitchen with her and tossed the little girl an apron. She sat down and Rachel copied her movement picking up a knife.

"Put that down girl. Go over there wash that fruit."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel hurried over washing the fruit.

She kept cutting, "What's your name girl?"

"Rachel."

"Well I'm Mama Doris and I'm gonna be your house trainer. I never had a girl mess up. Won't start with you."

"Yes mama."

"Good girl. Bring that fruit over here and then go turn that stove on."

Rachel followed orders surprisingly quick and well to be so clumsy. No dishes were broke and no food was damaged. Once the meal was served and dishes were washed Rachel was following Mama Doris through all the daily chores.

_'That was the easy pert. Learning to be a house slave. The first year always the easiest but the nights got harder. So bad that Mama Doris eventually took the training to a new level. Her daughter was a house slave of 14 and was about to be sold off in weeks time, which was very good since she was so young. She was my only friend. Besides Blaine. He use to eat with me during the lunches because in our year it was always me. But the new level was painful and only happened late at night, it was very dangerous if we were caught. It would've looked like we were running away. Though I think Daddy Hiram knew because one night a first aid kit showed up. I'll start with the first night.'_

"Come on Rachel."

"But Amber this is very far."

"I'm older you have to listen to me."

"Okay."

Rachel followed until they got to a clearing. Amber sat down the flashlight and stared at the moon for a long time until Rachel stood beside her.

"We have about 30 minutes before the moon passes. Go over there and put your fist up."

Rachel went over putting her fist up, "Is this proper..." She was cut off when Amber's fist meet her stomach.

"Stop talking and swing."

The brunette nodded rapidly trying to catch her breath and lunged at Amber who moved effortlessly and stood there watching Rachel.

"You're too intense shrimp. Slow down. Look where your swinging." She put her fist down and smacked Rachel in the face mockingly, "Look." She watched Rachel swing and moved back, "Not that slow. You favor your right hand. Can't do that. It's easy to weaken your strong side." Amber grabbed her wrist twisting her arm behind her back causing Rachel scream, "No screaming." She twisted harder, "Now free yourself. Not that hard."

Rachel struggled until used a foot to kick back as hard as possible causing Amber to slip and move. The brunette stood up and smiled jumping around getting hit in the jaw then fell over.

"Don't celebrate until she's down. Now get back up." She put her hand out pulling up Rachel, "Fist up."

_'It went the same way for 6 days and Sunday, her last night, was the night it started to change. It was body shots only because she going to be sold. But she said that the bruises would make her look strong and get to a good family. The fight was one sided for a long time until I got a hit in.'_

Amber stumbled she felt a kick in her ribs. Rachel smiled only for a second sent a another kick in the stomach then landed several punches to the sides and front of her body until Amber fell and Rachel stepped back jumping up and down then put her hand out.

Amber took it pulling herself, "You are really strong kiddo."

"Thank you Amber."

She hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you know."

"I'm gonna miss you."

_'She was my first kissed. When she kissed me it was salty because she was crying. But it wasn't like...how we kiss. Because I was ten and she was not. She was not kissing me in a sexy way, but in an 'I love you' way. When she left Mama Doris let me cry all day while we worked. She used to yell when I cried because she said it was weak and I am not weak. That night I got tested again. I won with the others but the biggest girl was harder.'_

"Come on little kid."

Rachel got in the fighting stance, since it was one on one, and pulled out a round house kick hitting her in the face. When she fell Rachel knee dropped into her stomach and pressed her arm to the girls throat until she held up two fingers. Rachel stood up and put her hand out pulling the girl up.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"We're bunk mates."

_'They respected me after that. Out of fear mostly. I couldn't believe that she started respecting me. Living there was pretty good after that. The older girls even tried to be quiet when they did things and stopped trying to tell me about it. Then something happened. One of the girls tried to run away and was caught but a late night hunter. A caught runaway is automatic death on her trainers land around the others. The girl didn't get very far. When they checked her arm code, she was marked as a Berry piece. They took her to the post and gave a speech.'_

"This whore runaway was seen down in the clearing reading a hand drawn map. This is not a game you worthless space fillers. Today you will see flesh fall from bone and then life taken."

_'He picked up this thick whip covered in barbwire, the blood dry on it from others. We couldn't look away or make a sound but I almost screamed. Luckily Papa Leroy was behind me telling me everything I needed to know in a few words. My favorite part.'_

"This is little difference in slave and owner. But you will be stronger. There is no way around it. You will stay pure and good."

_'It was always rumored that Blaine and I were the favorites and I believe it, he didn't make me watch the woman die. Because we got work their parties together. They had us sing and dance for hours. It was so different inside over outside. When the summer work started and we were all put in the field for an exceptionally large harvest while daddy Hiram went to buy some new slaves.'_

Owned.

Rachel sat there for a minute staring ahead her features darkening. Santana took her hand and she jumped before smiling.

"You don't have to keep going."

"But you want to hear it."

"We can take a break."

"Santana, may I say no?"

"You may." She smiled.

"No." Rachel grinned, "Anyway,"

Owned.

_'The field was tough and hot. By this time I was 14, well on my way to being put up. Blaine was already gone and Papa Leroy said he was bought by a nice boy. I was happy but sad because my brother was gone. But I could deal with. I was one of the older girls and I could fight if I had to. And I did. Everyday I had to. There were days when it was so hot that the slightest mishap would anger me. I got really mad and hit someone with a shovel, I broke her nose and she couldn't be sold the next day. I got a level 1 again but with 4 gallon buckets. That was the hardest thing but I didn't drop the buckets. My dinner was skipped that night as well in favor of holding buckets. The punishment finally ended and my arms could barely move. I didn't know what to do but I fought through it. When I was going back I heard something happening. I have always been curious so I followed the sound._

_'I just kind of wandered down this path and stopped when I saw what was happening. One of the older boys, a month old purchase, was...he was hurting one of the girls. In a bad way. She was screaming and he was covering her mouth. I wanted to run, I almost did but I kicked some gravel and it must of scared him because he ran with his pants still undone. I walked down to her and sat down. I knew who she was. She slept with a lot of the boys. But that didn't seem like the other times. She sat up and put her head on my shoulder. We were quiet for a long time the only sound was crickets and her crying. When she stopped I spoke up.'_

"Should we tell?"

"No. You can't tell anyone. It's okay."

"Didn't sound okay."

She shrugged, "I am a slave. It's okay."

"I would tell."

"And you would die. Say nothing or I'll kill you myself."

_'She left just as quick as I found them. She was gone and I was alone. I didn't understand what happened. I just knew it wasn't good. One morning they found her hanging in the barn. She had a note. I found it and showed it to papa. She wrote what happened to her and told me thank you. The boy wasn't seen after that. I think Papa killed him. He has a rule for the boys. And when they break it and get caught they disappear. It got bad.'_

_''For the next year I was trained in the house. I became expert in all household things and Papa allowed me back in the barn and I was allowed to tend to the horses. The more my strength the more I was told I would be a good pet for anyone. I was rewarded with food, clothes, kisses, and hugs. When I turned 15 I was placed on the market. But daddy did tell me something before I left.'_

"You may be here a while. You are small most do not want to deal with small. But when you are bought your respect your owner. You love them."

Papa Leroy nodded, "You never let them down. And kiddo you never let them see you cry. Never. You deal with the pain and stay strong."

_'I wanted to cry the whole ride to the store but I didn't. I watched the others cry in silence. No weakness. I stayed in the same room from the day I was there til the day you came. It was always the same thing. I was either too small or too fragile or too something. Something stupid.'_

Owned.

Rachel stopped talking and sat there staring down at her hands. Santana started rubbing the top of her head.

"What happened to your kitchen mama?"

"She died before I left. She said that there was no more work for her to do now and that she finally going to rest. She never woke up."

Santana nodded still rubbing her head, "The things we do...are we doing them because you feel you should?"

"No. Some of them are thank you's because you're proud." Rachel hugged her leg, "Santana?"

"Yes Puppy?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Depends."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "On what?

"On what you're calling a miracle."

"Before you came in another girl was in there she was about to buy me but she got a phone call left saying she would come back for me. But you came in and found me. I think that's a miracle."

Santana stared down at her angling Rachel's head so she looked at her, "I think you could be right. Maybe."

"Maybe."

They stared at one another and Santana could feel her heart pounding as Rachel scooted close to her, kissing her on the cheek lightly. She rested her face against Santana making the Latina girl smile at her as her phone rang. She stopped the music and took her phone out.

"What?"

"Hola mija, how are you doing?"

"Hola papi, I'm fine."

"Your mami, she's very sorry mija."

Santana sighed, "Yeah, I bet she is."

"She wants to make it up to you."

"Papi, I don't wanna talk about this on the phone. When are you coming home?"

"Not for a few weeks."

"Bye papi, I love you."

"I love you, princess."

She hung up and looked at Rachel, she peck her Mistress on the lips lightly.

"Would you like to hear more?"

"Sure."

Owned.

Sitting on the shelf

_'They said that I was worth a lot because of my...virginity and that it was a shame. Because if I wasn't then they could do what they wanted to me and leave no evidence. I didn't like those men, luckily they couldn't afford to have me in their store, they complained about my height and I was taken away. The other girls laughed because no store wanted me but I told them that they couldn't afford me. They didn't like that, they were gonna hurt me but this girl was on my side and she was big. She said that I was her shrimp and everyone else needed to back off.'_

"Thank you."

"No problem kid."

"My name's Rachel."

"Zizes."

Rachel stared at her, "No first name?"

"Did I say I had one?"

_'She wasn't nice.'_

Present

"Puck's gladiator?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes."

"How is this possible?"

"Well I'm trying to tell you."

Santana crossed her arms, "Don't be rude Puppy."

"Sorry."

Past

_'Zizes didn't leave my side once, when we stopped she stayed by me everywhere. The bathroom, break, rest areas, and on the ride. She said that I was her buddy and I needed to accept that. I did accept it because I didn't have to fight anyone because everyone was scared her, next thing I know we're sold as a pair and put in the shop. She was there for all of 5 minutes when a man came in talking about wanting to change the world and saw her.'_

"I want her! She will be my champion!"

_'She told me goodbye, smacked me on the head, and left.'_

She stopped walking, "It's Lauren."

_'That's her name. It was the last time I saw her until recently. I was alone for a long while after that and the store manager was a beast. He hit me once and I spit on him, I didn't eat for a week. Then I got a new mate, she was different but I liked her and she would share her food would me. It was against the rules. She was sneaky, very sneaky, she was my closest friend. Then they took her.'_

Owned.

Present

Rachel yawned, "Can I take a nap?"

"Sure, does it hurt?"

"No, goodnight Santana."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her then laid down on the pile of blankets closing her eyes. The door opened and Santana looked back at Quinn as she walked into the clubhouse and sat down in the bean bag chair beside her.

"Where's Brittany?"

"Playing with Jew Fro, he's walking better."

Santana nodded, "The doctor said that soon he'll be able to walk without a cane then I can move him to an upstairs room."

Quinn nodded, she never understood Santana's attachment to such a useless and annoying little slave, maybe it was because she saw his punishment but Quinn had seen harsher done in her own house. She had never never done it herself, they had people for that, she didn't like getting dirty herself. She crawled out the door and Santana followed her, leaving the door open so she could hear Rachel if she woke up.

"What's up?"

Quinn shrugged, "Mercedes' dad is losing his shit. He's been visiting everyone, he barely left Puck and I's alive. That man is insufferable, he acts like he's on the Senate or something."

"No, he's just that man that handpicked the slaves you wanted delivered to your home because you're too much of a brat to go on your own."

Quinn glared as she sat in the bed, "He's coming here next because he knows that she spent the night here."

"How?"

"Sam and Brittany were texting," She rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, Brittany took my phone and Mercedes lets Sam play with hers. Anyway, he has the text, he doesn't know..."

"Mistress."

Santana looked up as Jew Fro leaned against the door, barely able to catch his breath.

"What are you doing Jacob?!"

"Forgive me, you have a guest..."

Santana walked up to him, "Go in that room," She pointed behind him, "And sleep."

He walked away and she walked down the steps, Quinn close behind her and Brittany standing there nervously as he stood in her face. Santana walked right by Quinn and grabbed his arm, forcing him around. Quinn stayed in her place, she didn't outright disrespect high authority like Santana, Mr. Schue was different but Lord Jones was a man with power. He held some sort of pull and people respected him, a little too much for Quinn's liking.

"Brittany, go in my room and find Puppy." Santana ordered, keeping her eyes on Lord Jones until Brittany was out of sight, "You, you do not enter my house without permission from me." She pushed his shoulder, "Leave, you're a trespasser I'll have you shot."

Quinn turned her head slowly, staring at Santana like she was nuts and tugged her back then moved her behind her.

"Lord Jones, as I told you and my father, you can't question us without some adults present. So, I suggest you leave now." She gave him a sweet smile, "I mean, we both know how daddy feels about your _silly _slave bill."

He clenched his jaw, "I can have you prosecuted for aiding and abiding a fugitive. I believe my daughter was kidnapped and she knows why."

"Oh please." Santana pushed Quinn to the side, "She was not kidnapped. We both know why she left."

Lord Jones nodded, "I'll be back."

He walked and Quinn looked at Santana suddenly before kissing her deeply, both girls stumbling back against the wall. Quinn pinned her arms above her head and started to attack her neck with her mouth.

Santana groaned, "Stop it."

"But that was so hot..."

"I mean it."

Quinn let her go, "Fine. Britt! Let's go!"

"You're so annoying." Santana rolled her eyes, "See you later?"

Quinn nodded, "Dinner at Kurt's, I know." She smiled as Brittany walked down the steps, "Give me a kiss."

Santana kissed her then walked up the steps, she poked her head in the club house as she watched Rachel sleeping. She smiled lying down and took her hand. Maybe she did believe in miracles.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I've been adding and combing these chapters. I hope it's flowing better.

Owned.

Santana pushed her hair back as she sat beside Quinn while Kurt talked to Puck over something that bored them both. Surprisingly Kurt had quite an interest in gladiator battles, though Santana figured that boys would be boys. Quinn poked at her food and Santana glared, she cleared her throat before Quinn started to eat. She watched the girls standing around the table, the Hummel manor was something out of a history movie. The girls were always wearing chains and torn fabrics, designed that way by Kurt. He wasn't allowed to have half nude men around, Blaine was enough as far as his father was concerned, so he filled the house with pretty slave girls. Burt figured that having slave girls around could help Kurt with his "sinful" desires. It didn't work. Santana watched the one that Kurt had wanted her to touch, she was standing off to the side and looking every where but at the Latina girl. Santana frowned, things would be awkward when she finally moved in, her eyes went to Quinn who was poking over her food and eating quietly.

Quinn was interesting to her, she always had been, she didn't usually eat when they had their group dinners and she barely spoke unless someone spoke to her. Santana figured it was because Quinn was always lost in her head but not like Rachel. Rachel had a perfect look concentration whenever she got lost in her head. Santana would watch her unblinking gaze and the way she worried her bottom lip constantly. Quinn, on the other hand, looked completely bored and like she wanted to do anything else other than be where she was. Quinn gave no fuck. The blond looked at her with a smile then looked over at Puck.

"Puckerman, we're not getting anymore. You have not proven this to be profitable."

Puck sighed, "You don't believe in me. You never believe in me."

"Of course I believe in you." Quinn shrugged, "But you need to breed some champions first."

Santana rolled her eyes, whenever they started talking about breeding she would get a little irritated. Yes, pets were property but she didn't see the need to talk about breeding them. They were all slave owners, true masters and she was a kid that was too sensitive. They did constantly point out to her that she was like the mother of a new born that didn't let her baby watch TV. Santana sighed as she leaned back against her chair, Quinn looked at her and placed a hand on her knee under the table. She gripped lightly, Santana looked at her and shook her head then looked away.

Quinn stood up, "I'm walking Santana home."

"Yeah, yeah. Kurt are you serious?"

Santana stood up and walked out with Quinn, her arm around her waist, pulling her close. They walked down the sidewalk, Santana had rode with Kurt to the dinner but it always ended with her getting walked home by Quinn. Quinn then draped an arm around her shoulders as Santana put an arm around her waist.

"You seem out of it tonight, is everything okay?"

Santana shrugged, "What do you care?"

"We're best friends, I can always tell when something is wrong."

"I just...I miss Mercedes, I have never felt like such an outcast until tonight." She frowned, "I didn't say anything during all of dinner and no one noticed. I could have stayed at home for that."

Quinn looked at her, "I noticed."

"But you didn't talk to me, you never talk to me." Santana looked at her as they reached her house, "Somethings never change. Kiss me."

Quinn sighed and kissed her, "I'll see you in the morning."

She walked away, Santana sat on the front porch taking out a cigarette, the door opened and Rachel walked out sitting beside her, she placed a hand on her knee rubbing slightly. Santana blew smoke in the air and looked at her.

"Pet, why are you awake?"

Rachel rested her head on her shoulder, "I was waiting for you, you shouldn't smoke Santana, it's not healthy and you could ruin your singing voice."

"I'll be fine." Santana flicked the cigarette into the street, "Let's take a shower."

"Coming."

Owned.

Rachel POV

_'The weeks pass with my wounds healing nicely though when I change in front of my mistress she refuses to look at me. I get it though. She doesn't like being reminded of that night. She hates it more than I do, I think. To me, I know that this is just my lot in this life and possibly the next. Slaves are punished. Murder of a slave is nothing but throwing out garbage to this society. To see my mistress get physically ill over it and have nightmares concerns me as much as it scares me. But I say nothing. Lately she allows me to get in her bed when she dreams this way. I have to lock the door when Lady Lopez is home, which is rare.'_

_'Tonight I'm in the bed with her once more and she is just hugging into me, the side of her face is on my thighs and she's watching television with a quiet sadness. She's been so sad and I wish that I could help her. I play with her hair, she is happy about it, I know because when I run my fingers through she starts grinning widely. My mistress is stunning with and without make up. I have never seen a more beautiful woman before. I feel crazy things in my body because of her being so close. My stomach get's warm and tight. And my heart pounds in my chest when she just looks at me. And down there, I get really warm and feel wet. Not a bad wet. But a good wet.'_

She shifted and turned around putting her face in my stomach. Her hands went under my shirt moving over my back touching the welts. She hissed then pushed my shirt up trailing kisses along my stomach. My mistress did this a lot, especially when the wounds healed, kissed me in places. I love it. Her lips are always so soft and she kissed me gently. She sat up staring at me with these dark eyes. And I know what she wanted, we do it a lot now. I slowly get out the bed and go over locking the door then come back to her lying there and she pulled me on top of her.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Of course."

"You can say no Tiny."

"I know that. I want to say yes."

_'She always thinks I'm saying yes because she owns me. But I know that I have the right to say no, no is not always respected by the owner but I know she will every time. And she loves it when I say yes. Besides she knows when I'm lying.'_

"Kiss me, Tiny."

'_I kiss her and she pushed up into the kiss moaning already. Her hands go up my back and she is fingering my scars gently before moving her hands around to the front of my body. She holds me close and I love feeling special. She wraps her legs around my waist and flips us over so she is over top of me. She pins my shoulders and get's a hungry look on her face. Once I asked why and she said something about macking. Whatever that is. She pushes my nightgown up and smiles kissing my neck. She wears a nightgown now too, it's easier to do this that way. She presses against me and it feels just as nice as the first time.'_

"I'm gonna try something new. Say no if you don't like it."

"Okay."

_'She tugs off my panties and pulls hers off as well. So far I like where this is going.'_

"I'm going to do this." She straddled my thigh and scooted up hissing then she leaned down kissing me and moved her thigh against my...my special place.

_'I think my eyes just rolled back and fell off my face. This feels so good. She is applying pressure in the right place, I don't know what place that is, but it feels right. She is grinding down on my leg and pushing hers against me.'_

Owned.

Santana continued moving, both girls started panting at the same time. Santana looked at her and kissed her deeply. Their eyes locked when Santana pulled up. The eye contact was intense as they started moving quickly. Rachel slightly bucked her hips causing the leg Santana currently had straddled to press against the Latina making her let out a strangled cry against Rachel's neck. Rachel groaned out a low husky moan. Both girls reached their climax together.

The Latina rolled on her side looking at Rachel who rolled on her side grinning at her. Santana reached out touching her face softly.

"Go to sleep Puppy we have to be up soon."

"Goodnight Tana."

Owned.

Rachel POV

The Next Morning

_'When we shower, we shower together, and get ready but my mistress was extremely moody. I knew it was because the coach was extremely irritated with something and that meant it was hell week, for the fourth week in a row. By the time we reached the school she had spent the entire time in the car bitching with Quinn, Brittany sat with me sleeping on my shoulder, Even after what we did, the looming practice still was enough to bother her.'_

"And that bitch called me at 4 in the morning telling me I had an hour to get up." Santana got out slamming the door.

_'It's crazy to me. Listening to my mistress complain so much when there is so little to complain about. I guess it's free thing. With her being this way I guess it comes from being a brat. But I love her. I wonder if I love her that way. I think I do. But I'm not sure what love is. But then again no one knows what love is. According to TV. Maybe I just really adore her.'_

"Puppy! Come on."

_'She is also a lot less patient than normal when she has practice. When we get to the bleachers she gives me a quick smile and rubs my head walking away. I get on the bleachers sitting between Brittany and Blaine like always.'_

"Morning Puppy." Blaine teased.

Brittany grinned, "Ruff."

_'They always tease me about being called Puppy. I like it, now anyway. After she explained why she kept calling me that, something to do with the way I move my head to the side, I really liked it. I don't like when Quinn calls me Puppy because it upsets my mistress. And no one upsets my mistress. If she were a slave I would have to take her down.'_

"Uh oh. Here comes Finn." Blaine sighed.

Brittany frowned, "Great. Quinn and Santana are going to be mad."

"Hey guys. Hey Rach."

I sighed, "Hello Finn."

_'I have nothing against Finn. He is very nice. But the boy is stupid. He's cute in a goofy 'I have a penis' kind of way.'_

"Have you guys seen my masters new slave?"

_'Finn is a little different now. He doesn't try to get with me if Santana is in viewing distance. And she almost always is.'_

"No we haven't." Blaine answered for us seeing as Brittany didn't like him and technically I'm not allowed to talk to him.

Finn grinned, "He's a total dick and always wandering off somewhere. I'm suppose to be training him."

"You?" Blaine stared, "You don't even listen."

"But I'm a good slave. I'm loyal to my master." He looked at me, "And maybe you."

_'I say nothing and turn my head. He tries to be charming but he can't be. Nothing against his face but I want to hit him in it. My eyes land on a boy with a very charming look about him. Judging by the way he walks up the bleachers and Finn stands, this is the new slave. He's handsome. Nice curly hair and beautiful eyes.'_

"Where the hell did you go Jesse?"

"Bathroom." He looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Jesse St. James, new purchase to the house of Puckerman. Are you slave?"

"Yes."

"As am I. I shall be a gladiator soon. Have you ever been penetrated before?"

_'Now I know that violence is never the answer but when someone talks that way you have to. When I punch him he falls back and through the bleachers, Blaine and Brittany start to laugh, Finn panics and jumps down to check on him, and my mistress, my lady, is running over to scene. I hate attention but I sure know how to get it.'_

"What the hell Puppy?"

"Apologies mistress."

"What are doing hitting other slaves? I told you about that."

I frowned, "He asked if I had ever been penetrated."

_'My mistress moves so fast that by the time I get down and under the bleachers she is already kicking Jesse repeatedly. She is so possessive. I like be possessed by her.'_

Quinn ran up dragging Santana back, "Damn it San, you're gonna get suspended again."

"No I won't! He's a slave."

"Oh." Quinn let her go.

Kurt grabbed Santana, "Quinn!"

"It's a slave."

"Media presence!" Kurt kept hold to her.

Quinn shrugged, "It's a slave."

_'I've noticed that Quinn is not very slave friendly with the boys unless it's Blaine. I don't think she likes me very much. But some times I do catch her eyes lingering on me with hungry eyes. Mostly when she comes over and I'm just wearing a sports bra. I once told my mistress and when I saw Quinn again she had a split lip.'_

"Lopez! You know the rules. Either take your pet home or toss her in the pit."

Santana stared at her coach, "I'll take her home. Give me your keys Quinn."

Quinn put her hand out and Brittany gave her the keys then she handed them over to Santana.

"Come on Puppy."

Owned

_'When we get back to her home she takes me to the room and closes the door softly.'_

"Stay in here. Mami and Papi are out off town again looking at new gladiators. I'll come back at lunch."

"I'm sorry."

She rubbed my head, "No need, you were such a good girl."

_'She kisses me on the cheek before she leaves. I crawl into my own bed and stare at the ceiling. The thing about my mistress is she cares about me. Really she does. She can get very protective. I was almost thrown in the pit once, she got suspended that day. Mr. Schue was very annoyed with the way Santana was, in his head, demeaning me. She wasn't. I like sitting at her feet because she rubs my head, it's mostly absentminded, and plays with my hair. That day she sent me to her locker to get some books that she forgot and since it was after school she didn't mind me being out of her sight. Anyway Schue decided to try and take me to the pit, I think he thinks it's a place where slaves can make other slave friends, she saw him and promptly kicked him in the balls. She was suspended for a week.'_

_'During that week she stayed with me every hour, unless she had to go have dinner with Kurt or do something with him, since they're engaged. I don't like them being engaged. Because they have to hold hands and cuddle and kiss around people. They get to do the things we have to hide. I know they don't like it but they do it and I hate it. I know Blaine hates it. He cried about it when he first saw them kissing, and not on TV, and actually slept in the floor of Kurt's room refusing to join him in bed. Kurt responded by buying him 12 new bow ties. My mistress, when she knows I've seen them, allows me to lie in bed with her and watch whatever I want on TV. She doesn't buy me things because I don't need things. I have clothes and her. That's all I need. Oh and food.'_

The door opens and I jump up in fear and she my mistress standing there with a cocky grin on her face.

"I scared you." She closed her door locking it.

"Did not."

"Yes I did. I totally scared you."

I stared at the clock, "It's quite early for lunch mistress."

"I got suspended."

"Oh no. What did you do?"

She got in her bed and stared at me until I joined her. She put her head in my lap and turned on the TV.

"I put that new slave in the confetti cannon, well I made Puck do it, and Sue didn't think it was too funny. I got suspended for breaking the stupid cannon."

I rub her hair, "Your parents are going to be very mad."

"By the time they get home it'll be summer."

_'This is true and it makes my mistress very sad because her parents are never home. They come home just to leave again. I once heard her yelling on the phone because she said that she didn't need more money in her damn account that she needed parents. I don't know what happened after that but I know we stayed at Puck and Quinn's for a few hours, it was suppose to be days but Zizes chased me around the ludus for swatting her on the nose because she stole my food, and then with Kurt for a week the one time her parents did come home.'_

_'I take her hair out the pony tail and starting raking my fingers through it slowly until her body visibly relaxes.'_

"Santana."

"No."

"But."

"No."

"How do you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Because Puppy. You've been in you're head for days and when that happens you have a million questions. You think a lot for a slave."

_'I frown but stay quiet. My mistress has a very particular view of slaves. She seems to think that we don't think at all. It upsets me some of the time. But she doesn't think I'm stupid so it's okay.'_

"See you just went into your head again."

"Did not."

She turned so she could look up at me, "Yes you did."

"No."

"You can't tell me no. I'm your mistress."

She gave me a smug look and turned looking back at the TV.

"I just want to ask you if and when you penetrate me will it be the same as when men do it?"

"Rachel!"

Owned

_'I hate when my mistress throws me in the closet as punishment. She doesn't lock the door anymore. But it's cramped in here. I know that she doesn't like to hit, unless she's whacking me on the head, so she just put me in here. It's so stupid. But my mistress still needs to punish me. Kurt had told her several tips on punishing me, I didn't hear what he said but it was enough to make her scream at him in Spanish and decide the closet was a good space. When she's mad and I embarrass her, I always end up in here.'_

"Puppy?" She opened the door, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"If it's about penetration then yes."

She just gave me a cocky smile and pulled me out the closet. This is my favorite time. After the closet.

Owned

End POV

Santana pushed Rachel lightly back in the bed and crawled over top of her with a smile and began kissing her. Rachel responded to the kiss immediately moving her hands down Santana's back stopping on her bottom, giving a light squeeze. Santana smiled into the kiss moving between Rachel's thighs so their bodies melded together. Rachel moved her fingers through the pleats of her skirt gripping her thigh then moved back to her bottom.

"Puppy, have you ever done this before?"

"Just with you."

"Are you sure?"

"How would I not be?"

The Latina laughed kissing her deeply moving her hands down the front of her slave's body and stopped at her jeans unbuttoning them.

"I want to touch you."

"Okay."

She slid her hand into Rachel's jeans.

"Are you going to penetrate me?"

Santana stopped, "Stop saying that."

"Just asking."

Santana rolled her eyes and moved her hand into Rachel's panties gasping, "You're wet already."

She blushed, "Every time you touch me it happens."

"Oh." Santana pressed her finger tips against Rachel's clit.

Rachel let out a throaty moan and curled her toes. Santana looked at her in shock and furrowed her brow applying more pressure moving her fingers faster. Rachel kissed her deeply holding in a moan. There was a knock on the door and Santana groaned into Rachel's neck and got up out bed. She waited for Rachel to adjust her appearance and get into her own bed. The Latina walked over to the door and opened it with Kurt and Quinn walking in. Blaine and Brittany directly behind them.

"Nice suspension." Kurt sat on the bed.

Quinn joined him, "You should cannon more slaves."

"Who let you in?"

"Jew Fro." Kurt looked at his nails, "Why does it smell like sex in here?"

When the Latina blushed Kurt and Quinn jumped out the bed. Santana buried her face in her hands biting her bottom lip. Rachel was bright red with Blaine and Brittany sitting on her mattress tickling her sides. Santana backed out the room and Kurt followed along with Quinn.

"Spill!" Kurt looked at her.

Santana walked down the steps, "No."

"Tell us Lopez." Quinn followed her into the kitchen.

Kurt sat at the bar, "I knew your room smelled funny."

"Like virgins and confusion." Quinn laughed.

They laughed and Santana glared at them sitting down as the cook started to make the threesomes usual meal.

Santana blushed, "We were just kissing." She went to the sink washing her hands.

"Oh she finger banged!" Quinn let out a high pitch laugh.

Kurt fell on her laughing, "Oh dear God."

"I hate you guys." Santana sat back down.

Kurt smirked, "Now spill. Have you finally passed dry humping?"

"Dry humping isn't really dry Kurt."

"How right you are Lady Q."

Santana let her head drop on the bar top, "If I tell you will you stop?"

"Maybe."

"No way in hell." Quinn grinned.

Owned.

When Rachel finished she was bright red and leaning on Brittany. Blaine had stopped listening and started watching TV. Brittany smiled rubbing her arms and shoulders.

"That sounds like it felt good."

"It did Brittany. But it kind of sucks we didn't finish because I really want to. I have this weird throbbing sensation."

Brittany smiled, "That just means you need release. Right Blaine?"

"Not here."

Rachel blushed, "I don't know what to do about it."

"I bet your mistress will fix it." Brittany kissed her neck, "Or I can?"

Rachel felt her eyes close as she gripped the sheet on her bed, maybe Brittany could help but she didn't think her mistress would like it. But, what if, it was okay because Brittany belongs to her kinda sorta girlfriend...the tiny brunette moaned.

Blaine turned around, "Brittany! You can't do that." He moved and got on the mattress between them.

"Why not? That's what friends do." Brittany pouted, "And she taste so good."

Blaine sighed, "Not with Lady Santana's pet. She almost killed Jesse."

"Oh yeah. Well she can touch herself in front of her mistress and Santana will totally finish. That's what I do when Quinn is distracted."

Blaine stared at them in disbelief. He didn't understand that at all. With Kurt he was very patient until the boy wanted sex. But it seemed like Brittany got it when ever she wanted.

"Don't take advice from Brittany. Just go off instinct."

Rachel smiled, "Of course big brother."

"Masturbation is instinct."

Owned.

When Santana finished she was staring at her food and Quinn was looking at her flushed and Kurt looked a little grossed out.

"Oh I am disgusted but very proud of you. Finally using your dip wick."

Quinn stared, "Dip wick?"

"Yeah."

"Why wick?'

"Because she doesn't have a dick."

Santana stared at them, "Get out my house and take your pets with you."

Quinn and Kurt stood up calling their pets down the steps. Blaine and Brittany walked down with Rachel behind them. Kurt smirked kissing Santana on the cheek and walked out with Blaine. Quinn winked at Rachel and laughed when Santana growled in her direction as she pulled Brittany out with her.

Santana sighed looking at Rachel and took her hand going up the steps with her. She pulled her into the room and closed the door and locked it. Rachel grinned seeing the door locked and immediately pulled off her shirt off. Her excitement made Santana laugh as she got in the bed and pulled Rachel to join her.

"We finish later. Sleep now."

"What if I'm not sleepy?"

"Then cuddle me."

00000

Rachel POV

_'When she snuggles into me I smile. My mistress. My lady. I do love her.'_


End file.
